


larry fluff and oneshots

by meredithflynn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Older Harry, Possessive Harry, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithflynn/pseuds/meredithflynn
Summary: curly is protective. possessive. easily jealous.blue-eyes is sweet. adorable. innocent.and they love each other.☾also available on wattpadit gets better as you read. i think.





	1. bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is desperate for cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this is the first ever work i have ever written
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it! all the love .x

  It was already dark when Harry got home from a night out with his friends. He hadn't drank anything, remembering that Louis didn't like it when he was drunk, but he was still a little dizzy and disorientated from all the dancing and loud music.

  When he got home, he found Louis curled up on the couch in his pajamas, watching romcoms.

  When Louis heard Harry opening the door, he immediately jumped up and ran to give Harry a hug. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and buried his face into Harry's neck.

  "Hey, what's up?" he said.

  "I missed you," Louis said, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek.

  Harry chuckled. "I missed you too, Boobear." He closed the door behind him and carried Louis back to the couch. Louis climbed off Harry and sat next to him, snuggling up to him.

  They sat and watched the movie for a while, but Harry kept staring at Louis with a smile on his face, looking like an idiot. After a while, Louis noticed that Harry wasn't watching the movie, so he turned to look at him.

  "What are you doing?" Louis asked curiously.

  "Waiting."

  "For what?"

  "For a kiss." Harry's forest green eyes looked into Louis' ocean blue ones.

  Louis pecked Harry's lips gently, but Harry wasn't satisfied. "Is that all?"

  Louis giggled, a sound that was music to Harry's ears. Harry pulled Louis chin towards him so that their lips met in a proper long kiss that lasted five seconds before they separated.

  They were staring into each other's eyes when Louis yawned, breaking the tension. Harry laughed. "Are you tired, Lou?"

  "Mhmm." Louis rubbed his eyes and curled up into a tiny ball, head on Harry's shoulder.

  Harry checked his watch. "It is pretty late. C'mon, Louis, let's go to bed."

  Harry turned off the television and carried his boyfriend bridal-style up the stairs to their bedroom. He plopped Louis on the bed and went to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth, but Louis whined, "Harry, come back here."

  "I'm just brushing my teeth, love!" Harry yelled.

  "I wanna cuddle," Louis climbed off the bed and padded towards the bathroom. He wrapped himself around Harry from behind and rested his head on the taller boy's neck.

  "C'mon sweetie, go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute," Harry said, preparing his toothbrush and toothpaste.

  "But I wanna cuddle NOW!" Louis whined, a little louder this time.

  "Lou..." Harry turned around so they were facing each other. "I'll be quick, okay? Hygiene's important."

  Louis pouted and folded his arms. Instead of looking intimidating, he looked absolutely adorable in his fluffy onesie pajamas. Harry smiled uncontrollably at his cute little boyfriend.

  "C'mon, baby, just wait a little okay?" Harry planted a kiss on Louis' forehead and turned back to his dental hygiene.

  Louis let Harry brush his teeth, but Harry kept noticing the fact that Louis was pouting in the mirror, making Harry smile at his boyfriend's adorableness.

  When Harry finished brushing his teeth, he picked Louis up in his arms and carried him back to their bed. He turned off the bathroom lights and closed the door, then crawled into bed next to Louis. The room was dim, and the only light on was the lamp on the nightstand.

  Harry saw that Louis was already very sleepy - Louis' eyelids drooped and he was constantly yawning. They slid under the warm blanket, and Louis stretched out his arms towards Harry.

  "Cuddle," he said, voice sounding tired.

  "Yeah, of course." Harry pulled Louis closer to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Louis snuggled into Harry's chest, and before long was snoring lightly.

  Harry gently stroked Louis' fluffy brown hair while smiling contentedly. He felt like he was the luckiest person on earth to have such an adorable and sweet boyfriend. He kissed the top of Louis' head before turning off the lamp and falling asleep.

☾

  The next morning, Louis woke up to an empty bed. He shivered - the room was very cold, and it was snowing outside, even though it wasn't winter yet. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still feeling a little tired. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth, and changed his clothes.

  He walked down the stairs, expecting Harry to be cooking both of their breakfasts, like he usually does. Instead, Harry was sitting on the couch, arms folded, looking very serious.

  "Morning, Harry," Louis said, sitting down next to him on the couch. "You're looking serious. Is everything okay?"

  Harry turned to Louis, and said, "Lou, I've decided that we can't be together anymore."

  Louis was confused. "What?"

  "You're too dependent on me. You're just like a baby! I don't even know how I fell in love with you. You need me to do everything and I'm tired of being your babysitter. Since I bought this house using my money, you're going to have to move out." Harry pointed to a small bag by the door. "I put some stuff in there for you. Since most of your things were bought with my money, I'm keeping them too. However, I've generously donated a couple things so that you can get by for a couple of days."

  Louis' eyes widened. "Harry, what are you talking about? I thought you loved me! I thought -"

  "There's no need for sentimental goodbyes," Harry interrupted. "Now get out of my house."

  Harry seemed to grow into a giant. He grabbed Louis and the small bag, and threw them out of the front door. Louis and the bag landed right on the front steps. The door slammed shut behind them, and a click indicated that it had been locked.

  "Harry! Harry, open up, we have to talk about this!" Louis got up and banged on the door. He reached into his pocket for his keys, but they had disappeared. "Harry! Harry, please, don't leave me out here -"

  The door suddenly opened, a furious Harry poked his head out, and snarled, "I've never loved you, Tomlinson! Stop damaging this door! It costs more than you do, so get lost!"

  The door slammed shut again, and Louis felt hot tears streaming down his face. He sat down on the porch and cried miserably, thinking about all the happy memories he and Harry had had together.

  Louis bolted up from the bed, covered in sweat, eyes watering. It had only been a dream, yet he started breaking down. All his insecurities that he tried to forget flooded his mind - what if Harry really didn't love him? What if he was just a big baby and Harry was going to kick him out? This made Louis cry even harder, tears spilling down his cheeks and onto his hands.

  Harry woke up to the sound of Louis sobbing, a sound that he absolutely despised. He immediately sat up and pulled Louis close to him.

  "Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

  "N-nothing," Louis said, voice shaky, looking down at his hands.

  "C'mon, you can tell me," Harry said soothingly, wrapping his arms around Louis and resting his chin on the top of Louis' head. "That's what I'm here for, right?"

  "It was just a n-nightmare," Louis lied, not wanting Harry to know about all his insecurities about their relationship.

  "Tell me about it," Harry said. He removed his chin from Louis' head and tilted Louis' chin up so that he could see Louis' face.

  "I-I don't want to." Louis looked down, nervously hoping that Harry would give up asking and just cuddle with him.

  Harry brushed Louis' tears from his flushed cheeks and kissed Louis' forehead. "C'mon, Boobear, tell me. It might make you feel better if you talk about it, okay?"

  "N-no," Louis curled up into a tiny ball and rested his head on Harry's chest, tears still flowing.

  "Yes." Harry tilted Louis' chin up again and kissed his lips. "Please."

  Louis sniffled and climbed into Harry's lap. Harry grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them, so it was warm and cozy.

  Once Louis' tears had subsided, he said, "I-I had a dream and you said I was a big baby and you didn't love me and you kicked me out with just a tiny bag of my things and you said the front door was worth more than me and -"

  "Whoa, whoa, sweetie," Harry said, "I did what?"

  Louis repeated his dream to Harry, and realization dawned on Harry's face. "Oh, Louis, you know it isn't real, right?" Harry hugged his boyfriend tight. "It was just a silly dream! There's nothing to worry about, baby."

  Louis started crying again. "B-but what if it's going to be real? What if you don't love me? What if I'm just a big baby and -"

  "Shhhhhh." Harry stroked Louis' hair and brushed his tears away. "You know I love you, Boobear. I love you more than anything in the world. You know that right? And even if you're a baby, you're my baby and I don't care if you need to rely on me or not, because I like taking care of you."

  "Really?" Louis whispered, looking up at Harry.

  "Really." Harry smiled and kissed Louis. "I promise."


	2. assaulted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis gets assaulted by a bully at school.
> 
> harry saves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual assault
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Louis Tomlinson was dating Harry Styles.

  Everybody at school knew it, and they knew well enough to stay away from Louis. Louis was a nerdy boy, but he was also very attractive, cute and lovable, so everyone liked him. He was shy, so he didn't have much friends, but he was always treated kindly by his schoolmates. 

  When he started dating Harry, the school's resident benevolent jock who was very well-respected and slightly feared, the message was clear - no one was allowed to flirt or hit on Louis, get too close to him, or make him uncomfortable. Louis didn't like all the attention, but Harry, as an incredibly protective and possessive boyfriend, insisted on the rules. The rules were well-known, and everybody followed them, knowing that if they stepped out of line, they would end up bleeding with several broken bones, along with the knowledge that Harry Styles and his pack of jocks would hate them forever. 

  However, a gang of new students had just recently arrived. They were led by a guy called Jeff, who was pretty buff and burly, but not as strong as Harry.  The gang were bullies, and were mean to pretty much everyone. They set their sights on Louis - the shy, nerdy boy. They started picking on Louis and calling Louis names when no one was around, so no other students noticed. Louis didn't tell Harry because he figured that Harry would go ballistic, and that Louis could handle a little bullying by himself. 

  Jeff wouldn't admit it, but he had a little crush on Louis. He had no idea that Louis and Harry were dating - all he knew that Louis was cute and shy and attractive. One day, when everyone was in class and Louis was walking down an empty corridor, Jeff approached Louis by himself. He began as usual - calling Louis names and insulting him, but he suddenly grabbed Louis and started kissing him.

  Louis was shocked and very, very scared. He tried to push Jeff away, but Jeff was too strong. Louis started to cry, wishing Harry was there to protect him, but he wasn't. "Please stop," Louis pleaded, but Jeff kept kissing him. Luckily, Jeff didn't do anything else except kiss and grope Louis. After he was done, Jeff warned Louis, "Don't tell anyone about this, or you're dead before anyone can help you."

  This happened nearly everyday, and Louis was always late to class with red, puffy eyes. Harry noticed that Louis was very quiet, and asked him if anything was wrong. Louis shook his head, so Harry didn't ask anything else about it.

  Louis became more and more depressed everyday. He didn't dare tell anyone, but everyone noticed the sudden change in Louis' behavior.

  One day, Harry was in the hallways while class was ongoing with a hall pass. He was heading towards the bathroom when he heard sobs and a voice begging for someone to stop. He realized it was Louis' and quickly ran in the direction from where the noise was coming from. 

  What he saw infuriated him and broke his heart - Jeff was all over Louis, kissing his neck and touching him in all the inappropriate places while Louis cried and sobbed uncontrollably. 

  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled, pulling Jeff off Louis and throwing him onto the ground. Harry started beating Jeff up with all his might, feeling nothing but rage for the person who assaulted his boyfriend.

  "Please," Jeff gasped. "I was just having some fun with the retard, I-"

  "Don't call my boyfriend a retard!" Harry snarled, landing another punch on Jeff's face. 

  "Sorry, man, I didn't know he was your boyfriend," Jeff said. "Just let me go, man!"

  "I'll let you go for now, but don't think there isn't any consequences," Harry growled, getting off Jeff. "Now get out of my face!"

  "I said I'm sorry!" Jeff shouted as he got up and ran away.

  Harry quickly turned his attention to Louis, who was crying in the corner, curled up in a little ball. 

  "Hey, Lou," Harry said gently, getting closer to the terrified boy. "Are you okay?"

  Louis nodded between horrified sobs - he hated violence. "I-I'm okay."

  "Is that what's been bothering you all this time? That Jeff guy assaulting you?" 

  "Y-yeah," Louis said nervously. "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just-"

  "We'll talk about this later," Harry said sternly. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend until Louis calmed down. "It's not the only time he's done this, right?"

  Louis told Harry everything that had happened with Jeff and his gang. Harry tried his best to resist the urge to go and murder his boyfriend's bullies. "Come on, let's go report this to the principal," Harry said.

  "I don't think we need to," Louis said. "I don't want Jeff and his gang to hate me."

  Harry frowned. "Louis, you know we have to report this. Don't worry, I'll protect you from those bullies. It's going to be okay."

  Harry stood up and helped Louis stand too, then they made their way to the principal's office. When they went in, the principal, Mrs Woods, immediately noticed Harry's bloodied knuckles and Louis' red and puffy eyes. She sighed. 

  "Sit down, you two," Mrs Woods said. "What happened?"

  Harry did all the talking, knowing that Louis would have a hard time recounting his experiences. When Harry had finished, Mrs Woods was horrified that something like that had happened in her school. 

  "Mr Tomlinson, I suggest you go to the school counselor's for now, and I'll call your parents to come and get you." Mrs Woods started typing at her computer.

  "I can go home myself," Louis piped up, although he desperately wanted his parents to take care of him.

  "I know, but I need to talk to them," Mrs Woods explained. "I'll also get a hand on Jeff and his gang's parents, especially Jeff's. Mr Tomlinson, I trust that you know where the counselor's is. Wait there."

  "Can I go with him?" Harry asked.

  Mrs Woods raised her eyebrows. "Mr Styles, I know that you care about Mr Tomlinson, but you have your classes to go to. You can see Mr Tomlinson after school."

  When they left the principal's office, Harry gave Louis a hug and kissed his forehead. 

  "It'll be alright, Boobear," Harry murmured into Louis' hair. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

  "Okay."

☾

After school, Harry quickly went back home to drop off his schoolbooks and grab some things, then ran over to Louis' place.

  When he knocked on the door, Louis' mom, Jay, opened the door. She had been crying after hearing about how her son was sexually assaulted, and was glad to see Harry at the door.

  "He's been waiting for you," she told Harry. 

  "Thanks," Harry said as he stepped in. As he was heading for Louis' bedroom, Jay called, "Harry?"

  Harry stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

  "Thank you so much for helping Louis through this," she said. 

  "No problem," Harry replied.

  When Harry knocked on Louis' door, he could hear quiet sobbing coming from inside, which worried him. 

  "Lou? Are you in there?" Harry asked. "Open up."

  Louis had been crying on his bed. Although he had managed to put on a brave face after the incident had occurred, but he had broken down once he got home. When he heard Harry knocking, he quietly opened the door, letting him in.

  "Baby, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, dropping his bag on the floor and scooping Louis up in his arms. 

  "N-no," Louis whimpered. Harry closed the door and carried Louis to his bed. 

  "I thought you were fine when I last saw you," Harry said, frowning, as he placed Louis on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and sat next to him. "Did anything else happen to you?"

  Louis shook his head. "I just - I just remembered what it was like when he touched me," he said sadly. "And then I had to cry."

  "My poor little Boobear." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and planted kisses all over Louis' face. "It's going to be okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

  "Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Louis sniffled.

  Harry sighed. "I thought you would've told me if something like that happened to you. You should've told me when the bullying started, so Jeff wouldn't have gone that far." 

  Louis fiddled with his thumbs, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, I just thought that I could deal with the bullying myself, and then when Jeff started touching me he said he would kill me if I told anyone."

  "I know, baby, it's okay," Harry said, stroking Louis' hair. "I don't blame you. It must've been really scary."

  "Yeah." Louis leaned on Harry's chest, feeling happier as he cuddled with his boyfriend. "I'm glad you managed to find out anyway."

  "Yeah, well, I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to protect you." Harry runs his hand through Louis' hair. "Anyway, I'm going to stay here for the night. I brought all my stuff." He pointed to his bag by the door. 

  Louis climbed off Harry and peeked into Harry's bag. "You brought a sleeping bag," he said, disappointed. 

  "Why? Is that bad?" Harry asked, confused.

  "No, I just... hoped you would sleep with me tonight." 

  Harry laughed. "Of course I will! I just brought one in case." 

  Louis padded back towards the bed and curled up in Harry's arms. "Thank you for coming to visit me," he said. 

  "Of course," Harry said softly. "I'll always be here for you."


	3. anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's their three-year anniversary.
> 
> but harry comes home with a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little angsty. the ending is absolutely terrible. forgive me.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Louis was waiting at home with all the presents that he had wrapped and the meal that he had cooked. It was their three year anniversary, and Louis had tried hard to make it special. He wasn't the best cook, but he managed to make chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mashed potatoes. That meal held a special place in both his and Harry's heart, so he was hoping that Harry would be pleased.

  Louis had set the meal out on the table and placed all of the presents on their bed for later, but Harry didn't come home. It was already very late and the food was getting cold. Louis tried calling Harry, but Harry didn't pick up. 

  Finally, at two in the morning, Harry stumbled in, drunk, with a girl on his arm. Louis' eyes widened and filled with tears. How could Harry do something like this? Especially on their anniversary? Louis quickly pushed the girl out and slammed the door shut.

  "What was that for, Lou?" Harry slurred angrily. "She and I were having a fun time." 

  "Shut up, Harry," Louis said furiously, wiping the tears from his eyes. He usually would never tell anybody to shut up, but he was very upset. "Go to bed."

  Louis grabbed Harry and led him to the guest bedroom. Harry's walking was very unstable, and Louis knew that he was very drunk. "Go to sleep," Louis told Harry, pushed him in, then shut the door. 

  Louis returned to their bedroom and looked at all of the presents sadly. He stuffed them all in the closet, then went down to the kitchen and threw away all of the food he had made. He was crying uncontrollably, hurt at the fact that Harry had completely forgotten their anniversary and had went out and gotten drunk. 

  He went up to their bedroom, changed into his pajamas, and curled up on the bed, hugging the giant teddy bear that Harry had given him, sobbing. He cried and cried until he fell asleep.

  In the morning, Harry woke up hungover. He couldn't really remember what had happened last night, but he knew he had gotten drunk. He immediately felt guilty - Louis hated it when Harry got home drunk. He turned around in bed, expecting to see Louis curled up next to him, but the bed was empty. 

  Harry looked around, confused at his surroundings. "I'm in the guest bedroom," he realized. "Why am I in here?" He also noticed he was still wearing the clothes he had worn last night. He got out of bed and went to his and Louis' bedroom, where he found Louis still fast asleep, cuddling with the stuffed bear. Louis' red and puffy eyes indicated that he had been crying the entire night. 

  Suddenly, all the memory came flooding back to Harry. His eyes widened, realizing what he had done to Louis. He  _had_  to make it up to him. This immediately sobered him up. He opened the closet to get a change of clothes and found the presents piled up there. Each one had  _Happy Anniversary!_  on it, and only then did Harry realize that not only had he gotten drunk and made out with a girl, he had done it on  _their anniversary_.

  He quickly changed his clothes and ran downstairs to make Louis his favorite breakfast. He knew it wouldn't be easy to make Louis forgive him, but breakfast was a good start. He went to the kitchen and started cooking. When he opened the trash can to dump some waste, he saw the remains of the meal that Louis had cooked. He sighed, feeling guilty. After he had finished cooking and set it out on the dining table, he crept up to their bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed.

  "Louis?" he said softly, leaning over the fragile figure of his boyfriend. He placed a hand on the smaller boy's back. "Lou, wake up."

  Louis stirred, and his eyelids fluttered open. "Hey, Boobear," Harry said, stroking Louis' cheek. Louis' eyes widened when he saw Harry. He immediately sat up and turned away from him. 

  "Go away," Louis said, hugging the bear tightly.  

  Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis. "Baby, I-"

  "Don't call me that!" Louis wriggled away from Harry.

  Harry was silent for a few seconds, then continued, "Louis, I'm really, really sorry."

  "Here come your excuses," Louis muttered.

  "There are no excuses," Harry confessed. "Louis, I'll admit I totally forgot it was our anniversary yesterday... and then I also went out and partied and got drunk and made out with a girl..."

  Louis sniffled. 

  "... But Louis, I still really care about you and our relationship..." Harry slowly scooted towards Louis and gently put his arms around him. This time, Louis didn't wriggle away, although he didn't seem very happy about cuddling with Harry. "... I'm really, really sorry..."  

  Harry's voice died out, and they just sat there together on their bed, Louis hugging the stuffed bear and Harry hugging Louis. Harry was extremely nervous - he couldn't see Louis' face and had no idea how Louis was feeling. 

  Suddenly, Louis burst into tears and started crying into his teddy bear. Harry quickly turned Louis around and pulled Louis closer. "Shhhh," Harry said. "It's okay."

  "It's not okay," Louis sobbed into Harry's chest. "I can't believe you did that to me."

  "I'm sorry, sweetie," Harry murmured into Louis' hair. "I'm really, really, sorry."

  "Sorry doesn't cut it!" Louis yelled. 

  Harry was shocked by the sudden outburst - Louis was usually very quiet. "Babe, I'm really sorry. I know what I did was horrible, but I really, really love you, okay? You always make me feel happy and you're the light of my life. Please, please, please, forgive me?"

  Louis was quiet for a while and his crying subsided. He leaned into Harry's chest and curled up into a little ball, the position in which he felt the safest because he felt like he was protected. 

  "Harry..."

  "Yeah?"

  "Do you love me?"

  Harry was confused by this sudden question, but he answered truthfully, from the bottom of his heart. "Yeah, of course I love you. I love you a whole lot. I love you more than anything in the world. Honestly, imagine the entire planet... then imagine the sun... you can fit 1.3 million earths in the sun, but that would only be 1% of how much I love you."

  "Really?" Louis looked up at Harry, bright blue eyes shining.

  "Really." Harry smiled and risked a quick peck on the lips. To his surprise, Louis accepted the kiss and curled back up into Harry's lap. 

  After a while, Harry said, "Lou?"

  "Hmmm?"

  "I made breakfast. Are you hungry?"

  Louis rubbed his eyes. He was tired from all the crying, but he had to admit that he was pretty hungry. "Yeah."

  Harry carried his boyfriend bridal-style downstairs to the kitchen. The food had gotten a little cold, but Louis didn't mind. They ate breakfast in silence, but Harry knew that Louis wasn't as mad anymore, and was on the road to forgiveness. 

  They spend the entire day at home, cuddling and watching movies. Louis was a lot quieter than usual and wasn't as cuddly, and Harry was careful on what he did or said as not to provoke Louis, but it was a genuinely good day.  


	4. argument + assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have an argument. louis leaves.
> 
> but louis gets assaulted.
> 
> harry will always be there to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is definitely angsty. it's in the title. honestly i find this one absolutely terrible.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Louis was cooking. 

  Well, he was  _trying_   to cook. He definitely wasn't a good cook, and he was making a big mess in the kitchen. He wanted to make Harry happy, so he was trying to make Harry's favorite tacos. It didn't look too good - but Louis assured himself that it would taste better. 

  He was still in the kitchen when Harry came home from work. He took one look at all the mess Louis had made and immediately freaked.

  "What the hell, Louis?" Harry yelled. "I come home and you've totally destroyed the kitchen!"

  Louis froze. "I, um, I wanted to make you dinner..."

  "You can't even cook, Louis! What the hell were you thinking? Now I have to clean up the damn kitchen and cook our dinner as well!"

  "I can clean it up," Louis said quietly, putting the dishes in the sink. 

  "No! You can't do anything!" Harry snapped, putting his bag down and snatching the dish Louis was holding. "You're useless!"

  Louis' eyes filled up with tears, but he knew he had to fight back, as he had done nothing wrong. "You know what, shut it, Harry! Can't you let me try to cook you something for once? I was trying to do something nice for you and you won't even let me!" Louis shouted. He quickly took off his apron and grabbed his jacket. "I've had enough of you always saying how I suck at things! I don't need you in my life!" 

  "Fine!" Harry retorted as Louis put on his shoes. "I don't need to be the babysitter of someone like you, either!" 

  Louis stormed out of their house into the snow, and Harry slumped onto the couch, feeling angry but also slightly guilty. He turned up the radio and stared into space for a while, before getting up and slowly cleaning the kitchen. He saw that Louis had been making his favorite tacos, and his guilt started weighing heavier on his conscience - Louis had been trying to do something nice, but Harry had completely flipped out.  

  After Harry had finished cleaning, he didn't feel like eating, so he just sat on the couch and watched a couple of movies. It was getting late, and Harry was getting worried about Louis. He knew that Louis had probably went to stay at either Niall's, Liam's, or Zayn's house, but Louis hadn't texted. Even when Louis was upset, he would always text Harry where he was staying, or at least text Harry that he was at a place where he could stay the night, so that Harry wouldn't worry too much. 

  Louis was considerate that way.

  But it was already eleven and Louis hadn't texted Harry about his location for the night. Harry was nervous. Was Louis so mad that he wouldn't text Harry? Or was Louis in danger? Harry had tried texting Louis, but Louis had just left him on read. 

  Louis had been walking around town, trying to forget about Harry, but constantly thinking about him. He started feeling a little guilty, thinking that he had slightly overreacted. Yes, Harry had snapped at him, but he should've known that Harry wasn't that kind of person and likely had something on his mind. At eleven, he decided to go back home and apologize to Harry. 

  As Louis was walking down the street, he noticed somebody following him. It was a very buff and strong man, who looked very intimidating. The streets were quite empty and Louis was getting nervous. He tried to convince himself that the man wasn't following him, but even after he took several useless turns, the man kept pursuing him. He was close to his house, a pretty empty area, when the man started getting closer and closer. He was getting very scared so he pulled out his phone and decided to call Harry. 

  The call just got through when the man suddenly grabbed Louis from behind, pushing him against the wall and knocking his phone out of his hand. Louis screamed, but the man quickly put his hand on Louis' mouth and hissed, "Be quiet or you'll get a whole lot more punishment."

  When Harry received the call from Louis, he pounced for his phone. He could hear Louis scream and the quiet muttering of the man. 

  "Louis?" Harry said nervously. "Are you there?"

  Louis couldn't here Harry because the phone was on the ground. Louis was absolutely terrified and started crying as the man ripped off his clothes. 

  Harry heard Louis crying and the man's rough "Shut up!", and finally realized what was going on. He ran out of the front door, even though he had no idea where Louis was. He kept listening to the phone call, hearing Louis' sobs and begs for the man to stop, as well as the sound of forced kissing and the ripping of clothes. This infuriated Harry even more, and he swore to teach the man a lesson.

  Luckily, they were pretty close to the house, so Harry found them quite soon. He immediately pulled the man off Louis, knocked him to the ground, and started beating him up. Louis was crying even harder and sunk to the ground, only in his boxers. 

  Once the man was bleeding all over and was knocked out, Harry finally let go of him and called the police. He then turned his attention to Louis, who was freezing in the snow and continued to sob. Harry quickly took off his jacket and took the ripped pieces of Louis' clothes to wrap around Louis. He put his arms around him and murmured, "You're okay. You're okay," while Louis cried into Harry's chest. 

  "I was so scared, Harry," Louis sobbed. "What would happen if you didn't show up?"

  "Shh, baby, don't think about that," Harry said softly. "I got to you in time and that's what matters."

  "I shouldn't have left the house," Louis continued. "Then we both wouldn't be here right now."

  "Don't." Harry kissed Louis' hair. "Don't blame it on yourself. Don't blame it on anybody. What's happened has happened, it is what it is." 

  "Do you forgive me?" Louis sniffled. 

  Harry laughed. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness! I guess we're even, then." 

  "Good." Louis curled up in Harry's lap, and they cuddled until the police came.


	5. tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis tutors harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like the idea of a nerdy louis and a jock harry, so here we go :)
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Harry wasn't a bad student.

  In fact, he was a pretty good student. He was known to be all-rounded, and excelled in all subjects. However, he had a big football game coming up, and as the team captain, he was under a lot of stress. He practiced everyday with his team after school, then practiced by himself at home. 

  He slowly fell behind in his classes, and his mother, Anne, was getting worried. 

  "Harry, love, you have to focus on both your grades  _and_  the game," she said one day. "Your grades are worsening. You should get a tutor."

  Harry sighed. "I know, but it's hard. The game's really important and I have to practice, then I have to spend enough time with my friends, you, Gemma, and Louis."

  "Then have Louis tutor you, then!" Anne suggested. "He's very, very smart, and you'll get to spend more time with him." 

  Harry grinned at the idea. "Yeah, that's great! Thanks, Mom!"

  He quickly grabbed his phone and texted Louis:  _hey, can you tutor me?_

  A few seconds later, Louis replied:  _sure :)_

  Louis was probably the smartest student at school, and Harry was very proud of this fact. He was glad that Anne had came up with the idea of Louis tutoring him - ever since Harry was notified about the game, he had been spending less time with Louis, which Harry felt was a little mean. If Louis tutored him, he could kill two birds with one stone - have good grades  _and_  spend time with his dorky little boyfriend. 

  Louis waited for Harry while he did football practice with his team, then walked home with him. Louis was carrying a lot of textbooks from his locker (they decided to use Louis', because there were more notes) and his delicate frame was being crushed under the weight. 

  Harry chuckled at the sight and helped Louis carry most of the textbooks. When they got to Harry's house, Gemma was out with her friends and Anne was about to leave to go shopping.

  "Louis, thanks so much for tutoring Harry," she said as she put on her shoes.

  "It's fine, Mrs. Twist," Louis said shyly. "I'm glad to help."

  "I love you boys!" Anne said, quickly pecking both of them on the cheek. "See you later!"

    They placed the textbooks on the dining table and the tutoring began. Harry was a fast learner, but it took a long time for Louis to make sure Harry understood everything. It was pretty late and they hadn't finish going through all of the textbooks. Harry was still wide awake and ready to learn, but Louis was getting sleepy. 

  "You should go home," Harry said, noticing Louis' droopy eyelids. "It's getting late and your mom must be a little worried."

  Louis yawned. "Nah, we still have a lot to do." He rubbed his eyes and tried to look more awake, but he was still tired.

  "You sure?" 

  "Yep." Louis flipped open a giant textbook and peered at his scribbled notes. "Let's continue."

  After a while, Harry got up to go to the bathroom. When he got back, Louis was slumped over the textbook, fast asleep. Harry laughed very quietly and gently picked Louis up in his arms, bridal-style, then carried Louis up to Harry's bedroom. He placed Louis on his bed and tucked him in, then went downstairs to tidy up Louis' books and things.

  Both Anne and Gemma had gotten home very late, way past the normal time for dinner. They expected Harry to have already eaten, but when they got home, Harry had just started dinner.

  "Has Louis gone home already?" Anne asked, placing her things on the floor. "Why didn't you eat dinner earlier?"

  "Louis fell asleep so he's sleeping in my room," Harry replied. "And I was gonna wait for you guys before eating dinner."

  When Louis woke up, he could smell food, and he realized his stomach was grumbling. When he looked around, he knew that he was in Harry's room, but he had forgotten how he got there. Then, he remembered that he had fallen asleep, and Harry must've carried him there. He check his watch, and jumped at how late it was.

  "Crap. My family must be so worried," he muttered, quickly getting out of Harry's bed and running down the stairs. Harry and his family were eating dinner in the kitchen, and his things were there. Louis ran in, grabbed his stuff, and ran out again to put on his shoes. 

  "Hey, where are you going?" Harry said, walking out of the kitchen. "And why are you in such a hurry?" 

  "It's so late, my family must be worried," Louis said as he tied his shoelaces. "I gotta go!"

  "Whoa, calm down." Harry squatted down next to Louis. "I called your mom, she knows you're here. She also said you can stay the night." 

  Louis stopped tying his laces and stood up. "Oh." He took off his shoes. "That's great! Uh, but you guys don't have an extra bed..."

  "We can share," Harry said, shrugging. He pulled Louis bag off his back. "Come on and eat dinner. I made some for you as well."

  Harry took Louis' hand and led him into the kitchen.

  After dinner, Harry and Louis curled up on Harry's bed, watching movies on Harry's laptop. It was a Friday, so they didn't have to worry about waking up early the next day.

Louis loved romcoms so Harry put some on and they watched them. Anne popped her head in at about midnight and reminded them that they should get ready for bed. Since Louis didn't have any pajamas, he borrowed some of Harry's clothes, which were way too big for him. However, Louis loved wearing Harry's clothes because they smelled just like him. Anne had put a new toothbrush in Harry's bathroom for Louis, and after they had brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas, they curled up on the bed again and finished watching the rest of a movie.

When the movie was over, Louis was already tired.

"You get tired so easily," Harry said, closing his laptop and putting it on his desk, then crawling back onto the bed and under the covers next to Louis.

"I probably need more iron in my diet," Louis said, yawning and rubbing his eyes, then laying his head down on the pillow.

"Remind me about that, I'll cook you something with a lot of iron in it sometime." Harry lay down too and leaned over to turn off the lamp on his nightstand. "Goodnight." He pecked Louis' cheek.

"Night."


	6. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is sick and harry takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i present to you a stereotypical larry sickfic. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  When Harry woke up, Louis was still asleep. He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend, expecting to see the usual adorable, peaceful look on his face, but today Louis' face was contorted in pain, and his cheeks were burning red.

  Harry placed his hand on Louis' forehead and immediately took it back - Louis' forehead was burning.  "Oh no," Harry muttered to himself. He quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen to make some chicken soup for Louis. While the soup was simmering, he quickly got his phone and called Niall. 

  "Why're you calling me so early?" Niall's sleepy voice said. "This better be good, I was having a good dream just now."

  "Louis' sick. Can you go to the store and get me some medicine?" Harry asked one of his best friends. 

  "Um, yeah, sure!" Niall said, voice more awake and alert. "I'll be at yours in ten."

  "Thanks. I'll pay you back. I owe you one!" Harry quickly hung up and ran upstairs to their bedroom to check on Louis.

  Louis was still sleeping. Harry quickly got a thermometer and checked Louis' temperature. "103.1 **°**? Oh no...." Harry mumbled when he saw the results on the thermometer. He pulled the blankets off Louis a little bit and stuck a cooling pad on his forehead in hopes that Louis would feel less hot. 

  The doorbell rang, and Harry went downstairs to let Niall in. 

  "How's Lou doing?" Niall asked, placing the medicine on the dining table. 

  "Not sure. He hasn't waken up yet," Harry said, shrugging. "He has a pretty high fever, though."

  "Can I do anything?" Niall asked. "Does he need food or something?"

  "I've got chicken soup on the stove, but yeah, you could go ahead and get some food. Just don't eat it all on the way here!" Harry called as Niall headed out again. He went to the kitchen to check on the chicken soup, and when it was done, he ladled it into a bowl and carried the bowl, a spoon, and the medicine up to their bedroom. 

  "Hey, Lou, wake up," Harry said, nudging Louis. He set the chicken soup and the medicine down on the nightstand and sat down at the edge of the bed. 

  Louis groaned and rolled over. 

  "C'mon, Boobear, you gotta eat your medicine and things." Harry nudged Louis again. "You've got a high fever."

  Louis turned to face Harry and his blue eyes were half-closed. "No wonder I feel terrible." 

  Harry helped Louis sit up and fed Louis the chicken soup and the medicine. "Go back to sleep," Harry said after Louis had swallowed everything. "Niall's went to get some food, I'll wake you up later."

  Louis obediently lay down again and began snoring. His phone rang, so he picked up and walked out of the room so as not to disturb Louis' sleep.

  "Hey, Harry! I've got food, and I've also got Liam and Zayn," Niall said over the phone. 

  "Why would you bring Liam and Zayn?" Harry asked. 

  "Well, I'm quite hungry so I bought a lot of food... I couldn't hold it all so I called them over," Niall explained.

  "Niall, you idiot," Harry said, smiling. "See you."

  When Harry saw the boys, he doubled over laughing. Their arms were piled up with food, and they couldn't see where they were going.

  "How's Louis doing?" Liam asked as the boys placed their loads on the dining table. "Has he woken up yet?"

  "Yeah, I gave him chicken soup and medicine but now he's asleep again." Harry looked through the food that the boys had brought. "Did you guys just get junk food?"

  Niall shrugged as he grabbed a cheeseburger. "Junk food is good for the soul."

  Harry snorted. At that moment, Louis came stumbling down the stairs. All the boys immediately ran towards him. Harry got there first and picked him up in his arms before Louis could fall over.

  "What are you doing out of bed?" Harry demanded. "You're supposed to stay in there. Your legs are so weak you'd probably trip and fall over the stairs."

  "I just wanted to get some water," Louis said, voice dry. "My throat hurts."

  "You can ask for me to get it for you," Harry said, carrying Louis back to their bedroom. 

  "I'll get the water," Liam said, going into the kitchen.

  Harry set Louis down on their bed and tucked him in. "Don't get out of bed unless you really need to, okay?"

  Louis sniffled. "But you guys are downstairs and I'm getting lonely here."

  Harry patted Louis' head gently. "Don't worry, I'll come upstairs and stay with you once the boys are gone, okay?"

  Liam walked in with the glass of water. "Do you need anything else, Lou?"

  "Nope," Louis said, taking the glass. "Thanks, Liam."

  Niall and Zayn came upstairs as well. "Well, Harry, I guess we can go now," Niall said. "Call us if you need anything!"

  "Get well soon, dude," Zayn said to Louis. "See you around."

  The boys filed out, and soon they heard the front door close. Harry waited until Louis finished drinking the water, then crawled under the covers with Louis and put his arms around his boyfriend.

  "Don't do that, you'll get sick too," Louis said, trying to push Harry away.

  "I don't care," Harry said. He didn't care about getting sick - he only wanted to spend time with the love of his life. He pulled Louis closer and kissed Louis' fluffy but sweaty hair. "Do you wanna watch some movies?"

  They spent most of the day eating the junk food that the boys had brought and watching romcoms on Harry's laptop. Harry wasn't really the romcom type, but since Louis loved them so much, they had begun to grow on Harry.

  Halfway through one, Louis fell asleep. Harry, noticing this, carefully closed his laptop and gently slid his arms off of Louis. He placed his laptop onto his desk and crawled back into bed with Louis, who woke up slightly.

  "Go back to sleep," Harry said, kissing Louis on the forehead. 

  "Mmmmm." Louis smiles sleepily and lays his head on the pillow. Harry watches him sleep for a while, stroking Louis' hair. 

  "I love you," Harry whispered, kissing Louis' cheek. He then turned off the light and assumed the position of the big spoon, pulling Louis closer.

  Soon, he fell asleep.


	7. mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is approached by a strange man when harry isn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very cringey. i hate it. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Harry was incredibly protective boyfriend. He had seen too many examples of failed relationships in his life, and he swore that it would never happen to him. 

  Louis, his boyfriend, knew just how protective Harry was. He didn't mind - in fact he liked it when Harry got protective. 

  One day, Louis and Harry were walking down the street when Harry noticed another guy eyeing Louis up and down. Louis, being all adorable and innocent, didn't notice, but Harry did. He glared at the guy and tightened his grip on Louis' hand. 

  The guy was following them at a distance. Harry was worried about Louis' safety, but as long as he was around, no one could hurt Louis. Suddenly, Louis squealed in excitement and pointed at an ice cream kiosk on the street.

  "Ice cream!" Louis said happily, like a little kid. He turned to Harry. "Can we get some?"

  "Of course, Boobear," Harry said, smiling. They walked over to the kiosk and Harry bought the both of them ice creams. Louis looked so excited and adorable, and melted Harry's heart. Harry forgot about the creepy guy and happily ate the ice cream. 

  After a while, Harry needed to use the bathroom. Louis didn't need to use the bathroom, and he was watching a busker sing on the street. Harry usually made Louis go to the bathroom with him so that Harry could keep an eye on him, but since Louis was enjoying the busker performance, Harry decided to go by himself.

  "Stay safe," Harry said, kissing Louis' forehead. "I'll be back in five minutes."

  "Love you!" Louis called after Harry as he walked away. 

  When Harry got back from the bathroom, the sight that he saw enraged him. The creepy guy from before was standing right next to Louis, arm around Louis' waist, and whispering something in Louis ear. 

  Louis looked terrified. His entire body was rigid. As Harry watched, the guy led Louis away from the crowd into a more empty area. Furious, Harry quickly ran after them.  

  The guy had brought Louis to an almost empty place, and had sat him down on a bench. Louis looked like he was about to cry. Harry reached them and marched up to the man. 

  "What do you think you're doing?" he said angrily. 

  "None of your business," the man snapped. "Leave me and my boyfriend alone."

  "That's my boyfriend! And he's mine!" Harry yelled, knocking the guy onto the ground and starting to beat him up. Louis burst into tears and curled up into a tiny ball, sobbing. Once Harry was done punching the guy, he grabbed Louis and stomped away. 

  Tears were still streaming down Louis' face as he tried to keep up with Harry's pace. Harry took them home and slammed the door when they got in. 

  "Harry?" Louis said timidly, upset at how angry his boyfriend was. 

  "You belong to me. Nobody else is allowed to touch you, okay?" Harry said possessively. "You're  _mine_."

  "Okay, okay," Louis said soothingly, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek. "But calm down, please?"

  Harry took several deep breaths and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him in tight.

  "I love you," Harry said softly. 

  "I love you too."


	8. storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is afraid of storms.
> 
> and he needs h.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've seen plenty of fics where louis is afraid of storms so i thought i'd do one myself
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Louis was afraid of thunder and lighting. 

  Not a lot of people knew about his fear, because he got a little embarrassed about it. He didn't tell Harry, because he didn't want to seem like a pathetic little baby. But one day, there was a huge storm, and a lot of thunder and lighting. 

  Harry had gone out to the store to get some food, leaving Louis home alone. Louis was terrified. He hid in the corner of their room, curled up in a ball, wrapped in blankets, sobbing, flinching and whimpering every time lightning flashed or thunder boomed. He wished Harry was home to cuddle him and make him feel better - but at the same time Louis was glad Harry wasn't home, so he wouldn't find out about Louis' fear. 

  When Harry got back, he was surprised to see the house so silent and empty. He expected Louis to be on the couch, like he usually was. Even if Louis wasn't there, he would usually come out to greet Harry. Slightly worried, Harry placed the food on the dining table and went to look for Louis. 

  The storm worsened - thunder was booming nonstop and lightning flashed repeatedly. "Stop. Stop. Stop." Louis muttered over and over, pulling the blanket over his head and hugging his knees tightly. 

  When Harry stood outside their bedroom door, he could hear very quiet sobbing and Louis muttering "Stop." He quickly opened the door. Louis yelped when the door opened, but when he saw that it was just Harry, he calmed down a bit. 

  "Lou? Are you okay?" Harry said worriedly, kneeling next to the smaller boy and wrapping his arms around him. "What's wrong?"

  Louis didn't say anything and buried his head into Harry chest, crying uncontrollably. Harry held him, confused, but knowing that Louis needed comfort. "Lou, are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" Harry asked when Louis' sobs subsided slightly. 

  Louis nodded. "Y-yeah." 

  "Why didn't you tell me? I would never leave you at home by yourself during a storm," Harry said, gently pulling Louis' chin up so he could see his face. 

  "I... I didn't want you to think I'm a big baby," Louis said quietly, looking ashamed. 

  "Awww." Harry kissed Louis' forehead. "You're not a big baby, Boobear. You're  _my_  baby."

  "But... but I'm so pathetic and scared of everything," Louis sniffled.  

  Harry laughed. "That's the adorable part! I love that about you. You're so cute and sweet and the best part is that you're  _mine_."


	9. other people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is forced to go to parties and hang out with models.
> 
> one night, he makes out with one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes. this one's a train wreck.
> 
> warning: extremely unrealistic
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

   Louis was waiting up, wondering when Harry would get home.

  For the past few weeks, management had insisted that Harry go to more parties and hang out with models, so that paparazzi could get pictures for the publicity. Louis was upset at this, knowing that the pictures would fuel the idea that Harry was a man whore. He also hated the fact that Harry had to get intimate with the models for the pictures. 

  He curled up on the couch, looking at his phone. All over social media were pictures of Harry and some model, and there were all sorts of crazy rumors. Louis looked at each picture, getting jealous at how Harry looked so happy to be photographed with the model. He began feeling very insecure - he'd always had insecurities about their relationship, but it had gotten worse whenever Harry was forced to go out and spend time with girls who were very, very attractive. 

  He huddled up, trying to convince himself that Harry did love him, but all of the what-ifs that crossed his mind just made it worse. He decided to just watch some movies to get his mind off Harry. He was halfway through the second one when he checked the time and began to worry. Where was Harry? But it was already so late (or so early) that he was getting very tired. He felt his eyelids drooping, and soon he was fast asleep.

  He woke up to the sound of soft footsteps getting closer to him. He opened his sleepy eyes a bit and saw Harry walking towards him. 

  "Hey, Lou," Harry said softly. He sat down on the couch next to Louis, picked him up, and set him in his lap. "How long have you been waiting?"

  "Very long," Louis said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and said, "Why'd you come home so late? I thought management let you go after the paps took all the pictures."

  "I... got a little distracted," Harry said guiltily.

  "What does that mean?" Louis lifted his head up and crawled out of Harry's lap. He sat at the edge of the couch, furthest away from Harry, scared to know how Harry would answer the question.  

  "Lou... you know I care about you, right?" Harry said, trying to pull Louis to him to cuddle again, but Louis resisted. "I care about you a lot. But, I, um..." Harry glanced down at his hands guiltily. 

  "I knew it." Louis' voice didn't sound angry, it sounded sad and disappointed, which was even worse. "I knew it." He started getting up, but Harry grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.

  "Go away," Louis said, tears already streaming down his face. He struggled with Harry, but he was no match to his boyfriend.

  "Lou, stop it," Harry said sadly, watching the smaller boy squirm around in his arms. "Please."

  "Leave me alone!" Louis said, crying hard. "I hate you! I hate you!" He began beating his hands into Harry's chest. It didn't hurt, but Harry's heart was breaking.

  "Lou, please, just stop it," Harry begged. "Let me talk, okay?"

  After a while, Louis calmed down, and he rested his head on Harry's chest. He was still furious and angry and hurt, but he needed the cuddles. 

  "Babe, I'm really, really sorry," Harry began. "I just... well, we had to go party and I had to get intimate with the models for the photos, right? Well, I got a little drunk and the girl was getting really close to me even when the pictures were done, and I-I couldn't resist." Harry glanced at Louis carefully before continuing, "Lou, I promise I'll never do it again. I love you more than anything in the world, you're the light of my life. I know that management has put a big strain on our relationship, but you're still my little baby and I love you more than ever. Please forgive me. Please?"

  Louis was silent, playing with his fingers. His tears had stopped but he was still sniffling, and Harry was resting his chin on the top of Louis' head very gently, waiting for Louis' answer. 

  "I guess I forgive you," Louis said quietly, so quiet that Harry nearly didn't hear it. 

  Harry kissed Louis' hair.

  "But you promise not to do it again?" Louis said, looking up at Harry, blue eyes shining.

  "Of course." Harry pecked Louis' lips. "I will never, ever, do it again because you're the only person I need in my life." 

  Louis smiled and rested his head on Harry's chest again. "That's good to hear."

  They just sat on the couch and cuddled in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Louis felt happy to know that Harry loved him, and Harry was happy that Louis had forgiven him for the stupid mistake he made.

  "Lou?" Harry asked after noticing that Louis had become abnormally still. "Are you okay?"

  It turned out that he had fallen asleep, so Harry carried him very gently back to their bedroom, where he lay him down on their bed and tucked him in. Harry changed his clothes and got ready for bed, then climbed in next to Louis. He didn't fall asleep straight away - instead he spent a long time staring at Louis, listening to his even breathing, and smiling at the peaceful expression on his face. 


	10. new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis meets a new friend.
> 
> harry feels neglected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me just say this: it was a lot better in my head.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Harry had to go on a work trip for a couple of weeks. He was worried about Louis' safety, but Louis assured him he would be okay.

  Harry had been worrying about Louis for the entirety of his trip. Louis was such a delicate, sweet and innocent boy, who could be easily preyed on by anybody. When he got back, however, he totally didn't expect what was coming.

  When Harry was gone, Louis was feeling lonely, so he hung out with Liam, Niall and Zayn a lot. The boys brought Louis to meet some of their friends, and Louis found that he had an instant attachment to one of their friends, a boy named Dallas. 

   Dallas hung out with Louis many times, and they got very close. If Harry was there, they never would've gotten so close, but since he was away, the two boys' friendship flourished. When Harry got back, he expected Louis to be waiting for him at the airport, like he usually did, but Louis had texted to say he was busy hanging out with Dallas and wouldn't be able to meet Harry at the airport.

  Harry got jealous immediately. During his trip, when he called Louis, Louis would always say he was busy with Dallas, and when they did have time to chat, all of Louis' news would be full of Dallas. Harry was becoming suspicious of his boyfriend's new friend and had an instant disliking to Dallas when he met him. 

  Louis spent a lot of time with Dallas even when Harry got back. Harry was beginning to hate Dallas, and made his feelings known.

  "Lou, why do you hang out with that Dallas guy so much?" Harry asked one evening, when Louis had gotten back from playing football with Dallas. "What's so special about him?"

  Louis didn't hear - he was too busy texting Dallas.

  "Lou," Harry said loudly.

  "Hmmm?" Louis didn't look up from his phone.

  "I said, why do you hang out with Dallas so much?" Harry repeated.

  "Cause he's awesome! We have fun together," Louis replied. He suddenly giggled and began typing rapidly. Harry was furious. Louis had become so attached to Dallas that he wasn't going to spend time with his boyfriend. 

   _Fine_ , Harry thought to himself.  _See how he likes it when I ignore him_.

  But Louis didn't care when Harry suddenly became cold and distant. Harry tried getting all romantic and giving Louis gifts and cooking him his favorite food, but Louis didn't care either. Louis didn't cuddle with Harry anymore - he just kept texting and texting Dallas and spending more and more time with him. Harry was losing confidence in himself. He always felt that Louis would love him forever, but now Dallas had come and taken Louis away. 

  Harry wanted to go and have a serious talk with Dallas, but when he saw how happy Dallas made Louis feel, he decided against it. Instead, he just became resigned and depressed, and decided to move out, since there wasn't any use of living with Louis anymore. 

  So one day, Harry packed all of his things and moved out. He didn't leave any note behind - he figured that Louis wouldn't care anyway. He went to live with Gemma, since the boys knew Dallas and Harry didn't feel like being around anyone in relation to the person who stole his boyfriend. 

Louis didn't notice the fact that Harry was gone. He was so absorbed with spending time with Dallas that he didn't notice that their closet was half empty and that he slept alone. One day, he invited Dallas over again. Little did he know, Dallas was in fact in love with Louis. But Dallas knew that Louis didn't have that kind of feelings for him, and Dallas had planned to take advantage of Louis.

  When they were gaming, Dallas suddenly began staring at Louis. Louis began feeling uncomfortable, just like all times other men had started checking him out. The only difference was that before, Harry was always there to protect him, but this time he was not.

  It suddenly hit Louis that Harry wasn't there, and hadn't been there for a long time. When had Harry left? Louis went up to their bedroom and looked into their closet - none of Harry's clothes were there. Louis felt terribly guilty - he had suddenly realized what he had done. He grabbed his phone to call Harry, but Harry didn't answer. Louis was about to call again when suddenly a warm body smashed into him from behind, and he felt rough kisses cover his neck. 

  Realizing it was Dallas, Louis tried to push him away, but Dallas was strong. After a lot of struggling, Louis managed to break away from Dallas and ran out of the house. He immediately started running to Gemma's, maybe because in his subconscious he felt that Harry would be there.

  Louis nearly reached Gemma's door when Dallas caught up to him, knocked him to the ground, and said harshly, "Don't run away from me again, or you'll be getting extra punishment." He began kissing Louis again and ripping Louis' clothes off. Louis tried to fight back, but it was harder when he was on the ground, and he was exhausted from running. He began to cry, wishing that Harry was there to protect him. 

  Suddenly, Dallas was off Louis. Louis saw Harry attacking Dallas, furiously punching and kicking him. When Harry made sure Dallas was bleeding heavily, he quickly turned his attention to Louis.

  "Are you okay?" Harry took off his jacket and put it around Louis. "Come on, I'll fix you up at Gemma's."

  Harry picked Louis up and carried him indoors. Louis was still crying, shocked at what Dallas had done, but he was glad that Harry had come to protect him. When they got indoors, Harry put Louis on the couch and went to get him some hot cocoa. Gemma, who had seen what had happened, went to the guest bedroom to get Louis some of Harry's clothes to wear, since Louis' ones were all torn up. 

  Louis had calmed down a bit, but he was still sobbing a little bit when Harry and Gemma came back with the hot cocoa and the clothes. Gemma went out to give them some privacy, and Harry helped Louis change. After that, Louis and Harry just cuddled on the sofa. 

  "Harry, I'm sorry," Louis said. "I didn't realize how much time I was spending with Dallas and how much I was ignoring you."

  "It's okay," Harry said. "It happens."

  "I can't believe you protected me from Dallas," Louis said, snuggling up to Harry's chest. "I thought you hated me."

  Harry snorted. "Of course I don't hate you, I was just upset at you. That's why I left. I promised you I would always protect you, remember?" He kissed the top of Louis' head. "You're my baby angel no matter what you do to make me mad. I'll always love you. Okay?"

  "Okay." 


	11. cuddles and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry are in bed, cuddling and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff. extremely short. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Harry had had a long, stressful week at work, so he was glad when the weekend came. He decided to spend the entire time at home with Louis, the love of his life. 

  So they lay there in bed during Saturday morning, Louis still asleep, but Harry awake. Harry slid his hand under Louis' shirt and ran a finger up and down his stomach. 

  "Mmmmm." Louis tried to push Harry's hand away, but Harry kept doing it, watching as Louis' eyes fluttered open.

  "Stop it," Louis said, giggling.

  "I'm not going to stop unless you give me a kiss," Harry said, smiling fondly at Louis' adorableness. 

  Louis turned around and pecked Harry's lips gently. "More," Harry demanded. Louis felt his cheeks start to heat up as he planted another kiss, longer this time, on Harry's lips. When they finished, Louis was blushing hard and buried his head into Harry's neck. "Don't hide your cute little face, sweetie," Harry said, which made Louis blush even more and bury his head deeper into Harry's neck. 

  Harry got up and straddled Louis, then proceeded to plant kisses all over Louis' face, making Louis giggle again. "You're so cute and sweet," Harry said between each kiss. "My precious little baby."

  When Harry was done bombarding Louis' face with kisses, he lay down next to Louis again and kissed Louis behind the ear. "I love you," he murmured. Louis turned around so they were facing each other. "I love you too," he said, smiling. 

  "Kiss?" Harry asked hopefully. 

  "Not until you catch me!" Louis leapt out of bed and ran away, laughing. Harry jumped up and quickly caught him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling them back to bed. 

  "Caught you," Harry whispered into Louis' ear. "Can I get my kiss now?"

  Louis pouted. "It's not fun when you catch me so fast." 

  "Yes, it is fun because I can get my kiss," Harry said, running his hands up and down Louis' stomach. He kissed Louis' pout and Louis smiled again. "I love you," Harry said.

  "I love you more," Louis said affectionately. 

  Harry laughed and kissed Louis' forehead. "And I love you most."


	12. insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is insecure about his weight.
> 
> harry assures him he's beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little sad.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Louis stared at himself in the mirror and sniffled. 

  He looked so fat and his face was so ugly. Compared to the other boys, Louis thought he was probably the ugliest out of them all. He wondered how Harry was still with somebody as ugly as Louis, and at that thought crumpled down on the floor and cried.

  Harry had just gotten home from work and was anticipating the evening with Louis. Louis always made him feel better and Harry was tired from work. So it was a big surprise when Louis wasn't there to greet him. 

  "Lou?" Harry called as he took off his shoes. "Where are you? Come on out, I need some cuddles and kisses."

  There wasn't any reply, and Harry was getting worried. Louis hadn't texted saying he had gone out, and it was too late for a nap. He quickly ran upstairs to their bedroom, the sound of Louis' sobs growing louder and louder in his ears. When Harry opened the door and saw Louis crying in front of the mirror, his heart broke.

  "Oh God, Lou." Harry picked Louis up in his arms. Louis instinctively wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and began sobbing into Harry's neck. Harry carried him to their bed and sat down, so that Louis was straddling him. 

  Louis was crying even harder now when he thought about Harry leaving him for being ugly. "Shhh, honey," Harry said soothingly. "Shhhhh. It's okay, sweetie." 

"It's not okay!" Louis burst out. 

  "Baby, tell me what's wrong," Harry said worriedly. 

  "I'm so fat and ugly and you guys are so skinny and handsome," Louis sobbed. "And you'll probably leave me because I'm so fat and ugly."

  Harry was shocked. "Louis, no! You're not fat and you're not ugly. In fact, you're very handsome! And I fell in love with your personality and not your looks, so it doesn't matter to me." Harry kissed Louis' forehead. "You're beautiful to me and that's all that matters. Oh, Lou, my silly little boy."

  Harry rocked back and forth, letting Louis cry until his tear slowly disappeared. "Are you done crying, babe?" Harry asked. Louis nodded a little, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed and stroked Louis' fluffy hair. "Do you feel better?"

  "I guess," Louis said quietly. "Thank you."

  "You don't need to thank me. It's my job to make you happy," Harry said fondly. Then his tone turned serious. "Louis, promise me from now on you'll know that you're perfect to me, okay?"

  "Okay." Louis smiled a little bit, happy to know that he was loved by Harry.


	13. depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is depressed.
> 
> harry comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> similar to the previous chapter, but involving self-harm.
> 
> warning: self-harm
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Louis had been so depressed lately. He'd become more self-conscious and was always worried about what others thought about him.

   _I'm so ugly_ , he would always think to himself.  _I'm so ugly and fat and I bet everyone hates me_. 

  His only comfort was Harry, his boyfriend, who Louis loved very much. However, he was always afraid that Harry would leave him.  _I'm so fat and so ugly, why would Harry be with someone like me?_

  He got more and more depressed and started cutting himself. The pain somehow provided a little comfort to Louis, and he kept doing it. He began to wear long sleeves to cover up all the many, many scars covering his arms, and he kept having all of these suicidal thoughts. 

  Harry noticed the drastic change in Louis' behavior, but assumed that if Louis needed help, Louis would approach him. When this didn't happen, Harry decided that he needed to know the truth, so one day during dinner, when Harry was watching Louis glare at his food and not eat, Harry placed a hand on Louis'.

  "Lou, you wanna tell me something?"

  Louis was startled, and quickly shook his head. His stomach was rumbling from starving himself, and he hoped Harry didn't notice.

  "Don't lie," Harry said, getting out of his chair and squatting next to Louis. "Come on, baby, I know something's wrong with you. Tell me."

  "I-I'm fine," Louis mumbled, playing with his fingers. Harry sighed, and picked the smaller boy up in his arms, bridal-style, and carried him to their bedroom. He put Louis down on the bed and sat next to him, then picked him up again and put Louis on his lap so that he was straddling Harry.

  "You can tell me," Harry said. "I know something's up."

  "Nothing's wrong," Louis said nervously. He didn't want Harry to find out. 

  "Lou..." Harry pulled Louis closer so that their noses were almost touching. "Don't lie to me, please." He put his hands on Louis' arms, and when Louis flinched in pain, Harry became suspicious. "Sweetie... what did you do?"

  Louis tried to crawl off Harry's lap, but Harry grabbed him and pulled him back. "Lou, let me see your arms," Harry said softly. 

  "I don't want to," Louis said. 

  "Please." Harry slowly took one of Louis' arms and gently rolled up the sleeves. His heart broke when he saw the many scars covering his boyfriend's arms. "Oh, Lou, my silly little baby," Harry said under his breath. Louis whimpered, sure that Harry would leave him.

  Instead, Harry planted a gentle kiss on every single on of Louis' scars and rolled the sleeves back down. "Lou, tell me everything."

  Louis knew that it was too late, so he poured everything out to Harry. "I'm so fat and ugly and everyone hates me and you're going to leave me because I'm so fat and ugly," Louis said, beginning to cry. "I was thinking that maybe if I killed myself  I would be happier and that the world would be happier without me and -"

  "Lou, no!" Harry said, horrified. He watched the tears spill down Louis' cheeks and quickly hugged him tight. "Shhhh, it's okay, honey. It's all gonna be okay."

  Louis kept crying - not just little crying, but all the loud, ugly sobs he had been holding in for a long time. He felt better when he was in Harry's arms, listening to his comforting deep voice and feeling his arms wrapped around him. He let all of the pain out, crying and crying until he couldn't cry anymore and just lay there in Harry's lap.

  "Are you done crying?" Harry asked. Louis nodded slightly and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry took a deep breath and began stroking Louis' hair. "Louis, babe, I just want to tell you that everything you said was wrong. You're not fat, in fact -" Harry sighed and looked at Louis' skinny frame. "You're incredibly underweight. I'm going to feed you up after this. You're also not ugly." Harry kissed Louis' nose and smiled fondly. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world and no one hates you. You're so sweet and helpful and cute and I'm never,  _ever_  going to leave you because I love you more than anything in the world, and looks don't matter to me."

  Louis looked up at Harry, watery eyes shining. 

  "Promise me you'll never kill yourself, because the world would be a lot uglier without my baby angel," Harry said, booping Louis' nose. "Okay?" He pecked Louis' lips gently and brushed Louis' wet cheek. 

  "Okay." Louis smiled and buried his head back into Harry's shoulder. "I love you, Harry."

  "I love you more, and before you say it, I love you most," Harry said affectionately. 

  Louis rolled his eyes and hugged Harry tighter.


	14. jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is working with a friend from school.
> 
> naturally, harry is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have anything to say about this chapter, except that it's extremely short.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  When Harry got home, Louis was chatting away with another guy who Harry had never seen before. When Harry saw the new person, he immediately got jealous and glared at him.

  "Oh, Harry, you're home!" Louis jumped up when he heard the door open and gave him a hug.

  "Hey, Boobear," Harry said, eyeing the stranger up and down. "Who's that?"

  "I'm Luke," the guy said, standing up.

  "Wasn't talking to you," Harry said coldly, putting his things on the counter. There was an awkward silence and Louis motioned for Luke to leave.

  "Um, see you later, Lou!" Luke said, grabbing his stuff and walking out of the front door. 

  When Luke had left, Louis looked at Harry worriedly. "Are you okay, Haz?"

  "Why is this Luke guy here? Why have I never heard you mention him before?" Harry said angrily. "What the hell, Louis? Why is he calling you Lou?"

  "Whoa, calm down," Louis squeaked timidly. "He's just a friend from school."

  " _Just a friend_?" Harry asked, a murderous look in his eyes. "Why does he call you Lou? Only I and the boys and your family can call you that!"

  Louis gulped. "He's a good friend of mine." He grabbed Harry's face and planted a big, long kiss on his lips. "Are you jealous?"

  "What do you think?" Harry snapped, taking off his shoes. Louis hugged him from behind and said, "There isn't any need to be jealous. I'm just working on a project with him."

  "Hmph." Harry turned around so they were facing each other and squinted at Louis suspiciously. "You promise?"

  Louis laughed. "Of course! I love you so much, I would never cheat on you."

  "Hmmmmmm." Harry picked Louis up and carried him to the couch. "I don't like the looks of him. He looks suspicious."

  "He's nice, Haz," Louis said, snuggling into Harry's chest. "You'll like him."

  "You can't talk to him unless I'm here," Harry told Louis. 

  "What, don't you trust me?" Louis sat up and pouted. Harry kissed the pout and said, "I trust you, but I don't trust this Luke guy."

  "Fine," Louis said, happy that Harry trusted him, and also happy that Harry was so protective. He pecked Harry's lips back and blushed slightly when he felt Harry's hands around his waist and pulling him closer. 

  "I love you," Harry whispered softly, nibbling Louis' ear. 

  "Love you too," Louis said, cheeks bright red, but ready for a night of cuddles and kisses. 


	15. slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is cleaning the kitchen. he slips and hurts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a cutesy chappie.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

Louis was at home, cleaning. Since Harry was busy at work and Louis didn't have anything to do, he figured he would clean up and make everything tidy for Harry when he got home.

After he tidied up all of their things, he began scrubbing the floor, walls, counters, everything. He made sure everything got soapy and scrubbed away happily. When Harry got home, Louis had finished scrubbing the living room and was working on the kitchen.

"Babe?" Harry called, taking off his shoes. "Are you cleaning?"

Louis popped his head out of the kitchen, and said, "Hey, Haz! I'm just cleaning the kitchen."

Harry smiled at the sight of Louis' messy, sweaty hair, and his eager face. "Okay, Boobear." He sat down on the couch, relishing how clean and tidy their house looked. He turned on the TV and started watching a movie.

Louis was scrubbing away, but he forgot that the floor was incredibly slippery. He had been kneeling on the counter to scrub the cupboards, but when he finished and got off the counter, his foot slipped on the soapy floor and he slammed onto the floor with a loud bang. He screamed out in pain, feeling like every single part of his body hurt. 

When Harry heard Louis fall and scream, he ran into the kitchen, heart going crazy when he thought about what could've happened. There were knives in the kitchen - what if Louis had impaled himself? What if he tripped, fell, and broke his neck? When he saw Louis lying on the kitchen floor, without any serious injuries, Harry was relieved. However, he still hated it when Louis was upset or hurt, so he quickly (but carefully, since the floor was slippery) knelt next to Louis and picked up the smaller boy in his arms.

"What happened, Lou?" Harry asked, starting to get worried again when he saw that Louis was crying from the pain. "Are you okay?"

"I-I slipped and fell from the counter," Louis sniffled, wrapping his arms around Harry. He was crying harder now, as the pain got worse. 

"Shhh, it's okay," Harry said, pulling Louis closer so that Louis was straddling him. "Don't cry, Boobear." He rubbed Louis' back, trying to shush him. 

"It really hurts, Hazza," Louis whispered between tears. He buried his face into Harry's chest and continued sobbing. 

"Where does it hurt, honey?" Harry asked gently. 

"Everywhere," Louis said. 

"Let me see," Harry said, slowly detaching his chest from Louis and checking all over Louis' body. His forehead was red and there was a bump, and several other places on his body were red. Louis' elbows had scratched against the corner of the counter and were bleeding slightly. 

Harry was getting a little worried now. Louis was hurt more than Harry had thought. "Let me get some ice, baby," Harry said, starting to get up, but Louis was hugging him tightly.

"Let go, Lou," Harry said, trying to pull Louis' arms off him. "I'm just getting some ice to make you feel better."

"Noooooooo," Louis wailed. "You have to stay here to make the pain go away."

Harry smiled a little at this and sat back down. Louis immediately straddled him again and buried his face into Harry's chest. 

"You're going to have to put some ice on your bump, though," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis. 

"No, I just need kisses," Louis said, tears subsiding. "Especially Harry kisses."

Harry laughed, kissed Louis' hair and slowly rocked back and forth, feeling so lucky to have such an adorable little boyfriend.


	16. not believed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is sick.
> 
> harry doesn't believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is angsty. good news is that from this chapter onwards, the chapters are longer.
> 
> warning: i have no knowledge of appendicitis. many apologies if i get things wrong.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

When Louis woke up, he was feeling weird. 

He tried to brush it off but his stomach was hurting like crazy and he was dizzy and lightheaded. He didn't have an appetite but managed to swallow a couple bites of toast.

Harry was incredibly tired and wasn't in the mood for being caring towards Louis, so he didn't notice Louis' paleness nor his strange behavior. Louis thought this was all for the better - he didn't want Harry to think that he was a sick pathetic baby.

But as they were going to go out for an interview with the boys, Louis got worse. He could barely stand properly and had trouble walking. He had taken some medicine earlier, but they weren't helping. He decided to tell Harry, as Harry usually was the expert at making Louis feel better.

"Harry, I'm not feeling so well," Louis said, clutching his stomach. 

Harry sighed and carelessly checked Louis' temperature with his hand. "You're not having a fever and you look fine. Stop faking, Louis."

"What?" Louis was shocked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're obviously faking it, Louis. You just don't want to do the interview. Well, suck it up, we all don't want to."

Louis was hurt by the fact that Harry didn't believe him, but the decided to follow Harry's advice and suck it up. It was only just a couple of interviews - Louis could do it. They met up with the boys, and Liam immediately frowned at Louis.

"You okay, Lou?" Liam asked. "You're looking a little pale."

"He's fine," Harry snapped. "He's just pretending because he doesn't want to do the interviews." 

Louis was about to protest, but his stomach pain suddenly increased and he used all of his energy to keep a straight face. At Louis' silence, the boys entered the filming room and sat down on the chairs. Liam pulled Louis back and whispered, "You okay?"

Louis mustered a nod and a smile. "I'm okay, Liam. Don't worry about me." Liam still looked concerned, but let Louis take his place and sat down himself. 

Halfway through the interview, Louis wasn't doing well. He could barely concentrate on the questions and more often than not didn't hear the interviewer, and didn't answer his questions. This led to many glares from Harry, which continued to hurt Louis' feelings. Liam and Niall looked concerned, but decided not to interfere with Louis and Harry. 

When the interview was over, Harry pulled Louis aside and hissed, "Louis, what do you think you're doing? I know you're faking, so stop it!"

"I'm not," Louis whimpered, feeling the pain get worse and getting dizzier and more lightheaded. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're obviously faking it." Harry crossed his arms. "You get sick too often, no one gets sick that much!"

"But I really am sick!" Louis said, and at that moment Paul, their security guard, came over to get them for their next interview. 

For the rest of the day, Louis just sat there in the interviews, not answering any questions and not paying attention to the glares he was getting, just trying to concentrate on not throwing up and not crying out in pain. It was unbearable, especially since Harry didn't believe him. 

During the last interview, Louis was doing even worse. It took all he could to stay in his seat and keep his face stable. He was hurting everywhere now, and he was sure he would throw up. His head was spinning and he was sweating, even though the room was cold. 

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up to go to the bathroom, but before he could, he felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head and everything went dark. 

Everyone immediately stood up. Liam reached Louis first and tried shaking him, but Louis was unresponsive. Liam looked at Harry accusingly, "See, he wasn't faking it! If you had actually paid attention in the first place Louis wouldn't be passed out right now!"

Liam's words cut deep into Harry. He felt incredibly guilty for not believing Louis - because of that, Louis had passed out and no one knew what was wrong with him. He quickly knelt down next to his boyfriend and his heart broke at the pale, fragile, weak figure. Harry was supposed to protect Louis, but he did the exact opposite.

"Lou? Lou, wake up, please," Harry said, his voice shaking. 

"I've called the ambulance," Niall said. "Does anyone know what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "Oh God, what's wrong with him? He's not waking up." 

"Calm down, Harry," Liam said. "The ambulance's on its way, Louis' going to be fine."

"It's all my fault," Harry said, panicking. "It's all my fault."

"Hey, it's not," Niall said, patting his best friend's back. "Don't beat yourself up."

The ambulance arrived and they quickly drove Louis to the hospital. The boys waited nervously, and after a couple hours, the doctor finally came out. 

"Are you visitors for Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yes, we are," the boys said, immediately jumping up. "How is he?" 

The doctor smiled. "He's doing okay. He's got appendicitis, we've done an operation on him and he's okay. It's pretty serious so he'll have to take some time to recover, but he'll be fine."

"Can we see him now?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Yes, but he's still a little sedated, so keep it quiet," the doctor said, opening the door for them. 

The boys rushed in to see Louis lying in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and attached to several machines. His blue eyes were half open and he stared at his best friends, dazed. 

"How you doing, Lou?" Liam asked softly, as the boys sat down around the bed.

"Okay, I guess," Louis said slowly, his words slurred. "Better than before."

The boys talked to Louis for a while, before Niall and Liam left to give Harry and Louis some alone time.

"Lou, I'm so sorry," Harry whispered. He had been keeping his tears in, but now that they were alone, all the tears gushed out. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"Don't be," Louis said. 

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Harry sobbed, putting his face into his hands. "If I had, you could've gotten better earlier and you wouldn't have to suffer so much pain..."

Louis' hand gently wiped Harry's tears away. This took effort because Louis was so tired and he was attached to a drip, but he still managed. "Hazza, please don't cry..."

Harry sat and cried for a while, letting all his guilt out while Louis watched him, occasionally wiping away his tears and murmuring comforting words. When Harry had stopped crying, he began apologizing again. "Lou, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault..."

"No, it's not!" Louis insisted, tilting Harry's chin up so they were looking at each other. "Harry, don't blame yourself. I do get sick a lot, so I guess it's easy to not believe me. Anyway, I noticed you were having a bad day, you just weren't in the mood to pay attention."

"But I should always be in the mood to pay attention! I'm a terrible boyfriend!"

"Everyone has bad days, Harry," Louis said comfortingly, caressing Harry's cheek. "Please don't blame yourself."

Harry calmed down and held Louis' hand against his cheek. He sniffled, then said, "You forgive me?"

Louis giggled. It was weak and hoarse, but Harry still loved it. "Of course I do. Can I have a hug?"

Harry smiled and leaned in, wrapping his arms gently around the fragile boy. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's been very busy lately, so he decides to spend some time with louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamest title in the world, they're just going to be doing fluffy stuff so i couldn't really come up with anything.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

  Lately, Harry had been really busy with work, and he didn't have any time with Louis. Louis didn't say anything about it - he understood that work was important - but Harry couldn't help feeling guilty and kept apologizing to Louis.

  "I'm so sorry, babe," Harry said one night. It wasn't really nighttime any more, it was more of early morning time. Louis was still awake, waiting up for Harry, but he was half-asleep with droopy eyelids. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

  "Mmmmm." Louis crawled into Harry's arms and yawned. He was was dressed in one of Harry's hoodies, which was way too big on him, making him look so cuddly and adorable. Harry's heart melted when he looked at Louis, who had already fallen asleep, nose buried into Harry's neck. 

  Harry turned off the lamp and made himself comfortable in bed while trying not to move too much so he wouldn't wake Louis, but Louis was so tired he wouldn't've woken up if Harry smacked him.

  When Harry finally settled down, he looked at Louis' angelic face, half of which was hidden in the crook of Harry's neck. Louis looked so calm and peaceful and just so  _loveable_ , Harry felt like his heart would burst from all the love he had for his little blue-eyed boy. 

  "Love you," he mumbled softly into Louis' messy hair, before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

  When Louis woke up the next morning, Harry wasn't in bed. Louis wasn't surprised at all - Harry usually had left to go to work at this time. What  _did_  surprise Louis, however, was the smell of pancakes coming from downstairs. And the sound of somebody moving around the kitchen, the sound of a pan moving, the quiet humming that Louis knew could only come from Harry.

  Shouldn't Harry be at work? But who else would be in the kitchen making pancakes while humming  _Sweet Creature_ , the song that Harry had secretly written for Louis and only the two of them knew about?

  Confused, Louis got out of bed and shuffled down to the kitchen, where Harry was indeed making pancakes.

  "Haz?" he called out, voice tired, while rubbing his eyes. 

  Harry turned around and narrowly escaped exploding with love when he saw his sleep-rough boyfriend standing in the doorway, wearing an oversized hoodie, messy bangs falling into his eyes, and looking so cute and cuddly with the small pout on his face. 

  "Hey, Lou," Harry said, grinning. He walked over and planted a kiss on Louis' temple. Louis' arms immediately latched around Harry, and Harry couldn't help hugging him back. 

  "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Louis asked, burying his face into Harry's chest. His eyelids were still droopy and he was trying not to fall asleep, but Harry's hugs were too comfortable for their own good.

  "Nope," Harry said. 

  "Why not?" Louis let go of Harry, lest he fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms. "You didn't mention anything special would happen today."

  Harry laughed and kissed Louis' forehead. "I just wanted to stay at home and spend time with you, that's all."

  Louis frowned. "What?"

  Harry circled his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him closer, relishing the warmth of his body. "I  _said_ , I wanted to spend time with you. I've been so busy lately, I feel like I've neglected you, so I'm taking the day off to be with you."

  Louis pouted. "You can't do that! You have to go to work!"

  "Who says I can't?" Harry asked, kissing Louis' pout. "My boss is nice and she let me. She says I've been working too much lately and I need a break. She also said that she thinks we're cute and she threatened to fire me if I hurt you."

  Louis giggled. Harry smiled at this and planted another kiss on Louis' temple before returning to his pancakes. Louis walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, taking in Harry's scent and the feeling of soft brown curls ticking Louis' nose.

  Harry beamed when he felt his own personal little koala hugging him, but he kept silent, savoring the moment. When the pancakes were finished, he put them on the plate and gently took Louis' arms off him. Louis had been sleeping on Harry, so when he felt Harry moving away from him, he pouted again.

  "Heyyyyyy," he whined, holding out his arms. 

  Harry smirked and picked Louis up. Louis immediately wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and buried his face into Harry's neck. 

  "Cuddly much?" Harry teased, but in reality he absolutely loved it. Louis cheeks turned light pink and he said, "You've been so busy you don't even cuddle me anymore, of course I want you to cuddle me."

  That made Harry feel slightly guilty and he made a mental note to cuddle Louis all day. He set Louis down on the counter and handed him the plate of pancakes. "Eat up, Boobear."

  "Thank you, Curly," Louis said, drizzling maple syrup on top of his pancakes and wolfing them down. Harry chuckled and made some more for himself, then the two settled down on the couch.

 

☾

 

Louis was more sleepy than ever now, after watching three movies straight with Harry. Harry had went to the kitchen to make lunch, and Louis was sitting on the counter, watching Harry's every move.

  Louis' eyelids were drooping but he stayed awake to watch Harry's perfect muscles move, to listen to him humming while cooking, to watch Harry's adorable little dance moves when he moved around the kitchen. Louis was amazed at how one person could be so cute and dorky but also so serious and handsome and perfect at the same time. 

  And when Harry occasionally turned around to wink at Louis, Louis was sure that he would fall to the floor and  _die_. Harry's dimples and perfect teeth and perfect bone structure and sparkling green eyes and those delicious curls -  _ugh_. 

  But here Louis was, with his messy hair and messy clothes just sitting on the counter and doing  _nothing._ It made him feel like a useless pile of shit. He wanted to go and help Harry cook, but he'd probably set the kitchen on fire.

  When Harry was waiting for something to cook, he walked over to Louis and placed himself in between Louis' legs. 

  "Hey, baby," he said fondly, brushing Louis' messy bangs out of his eyes. "You hungry?"

  "Mmhmm." Louis sniffed the air. "It smells delicious, by the way."

  "Thank you!" Harry said, eyes shining. He loved it when people appreciated his food, especially when Louis did. These days, Louis was pretty much the only person who Harry wanted to impress.

  "What are you making?" Louis asked, hopping off the counter and looking at Harry's unfinished masterpiece. 

  "You know, just some chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash," Harry mumbled into Louis' ear, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

  Louis turned to look at Harry. "Really? Must you be  _that_  cheesy?" 

  "Yep." Harry grinned. "I'll be cheesy for you, Lou Lou."

  Louis rolled his eyes, but inside he was melting. How was Harry so perfect?

  When the food had finished, Louis and Harry settled at the dining table and ate. They sat opposite to each other and were shamelessly staring at each other, occasionally looking away, blushing, and giggling. 

  Louis missed Harry. Well, Harry would come home everyday, but in the wee hours of the morning, then he would leave before Louis could even wake up. Louis missed Harry's cuddles and kisses and Harry in general. He felt so incredibly happy to be just sitting there with Harry, eating his food and blushing whenever Harry looked at him. 

  Harry missed Louis too. He had been working his ass off everyday and pretty much only saw Louis when Louis was fast asleep in one of Harry's hoodies. Not that Harry would complain - a sleeping Louis was one of his favorite things in the world - but he missed spending time with Louis, because  _holy fucking shit_  - Louis was absolutely perfect. Harry couldn't help but get lost in those bright blue eyes and those flushed cheeks and the perfectly tousled hair. 

  They didn't talk to each other at all during lunch, they were just staring at each other and trying to take in the other person's gorgeousness, unaware of the fact that they looked like completely lovesick fools. God forbid if anyone walked in now, because they would probably die of a cuteness overload. 

  When they had finished eating, Harry dumped their dishes into the sink and threw Louis over his shoulder without a warning.

  "Hey!" Louis whined. "Let me down!"

  "No can do, babe," Harry said, carrying Louis back to the couch. "You're so small and cuddly, it's impossible to resist the urge to carry you around."

  "Hey!" Louis pouted, smacking Harry's arm. "I'm not small!"

  Harry snorted. "Yeah, right." He placed himself on the couch, and then pulled Louis over onto his lap. Louis curled up into a little ball to be more comfortable, and Harry smiled fondly at how Louis fit perfectly into his lap, like they were made for each other. 

  "You are sooooooo adorable," Harry said, kissing Louis' hair. "My little baby Louis. You're so cute. My little Lou Lou..."

  "Hey," Louis said, smacking Harry again. "I'm not a baby!"

  "But you're  _my_  baby, aren't you?" Harry asked. 

  Louis blushed at this and hid his face in Harry's chest. Harry cooed at his adorableness and planted several more kisses on Louis before grabbing the remote and playing another movie.


	18. drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry comes home drunk.
> 
> he accidentally hurts louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly proud of this one.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

Harry had gone out with a couple friends for a drink. Louis didn't go, because he didn't drink. Instead, he stayed curled up on the couch, watching movies, getting sleepier and sleepier. He felt his eyes close and his tiredness take over him.

  He awoke to the sound of quiet cursing and a key in a lock. Louis looked up groggily - Harry was outside, unlocking the door. He stumbled in, clearly drunk. Louis sighed. He hated it when Harry was drunk. He got off the couch and approached the stumbling, curly-haired man. 

  "Hey, Lou," Harry slurred, grinning. He kicked off his shoes and wrapped his arms around Louis. "I missed you."

  "Come on, let's go to bed," Louis said softly, untangling himself from Harry. 

  Harry pouted. "I want to cuddle you."

  "We can cuddle in bed," Louis said, taking Harry's hand and leading him to their bedroom. "Come on, Haz."

  Harry obediently followed Louis into their bedroom. Louis handed Harry his pajamas, and Harry changed while Louis went to brush his teeth. When Louis exited the bathroom, Harry had finished changing and was looking at Louis with a strange glint in his eyes. 

  "Harry, what -" Louis started, but Harry suddenly pounced on Louis, tackling him onto the bed. He began placing forceful kisses all over Louis, while Louis squirmed underneath him. "Harry, stop it!"

  But Harry didn't stop it - instead, he gripped Louis tighter, making Louis squeak in pain. "Harry, please stop, it hurts." Harry didn't listen - he kept kissing Louis and gripping him, and fear rose in Louis' heart. He squirmed and kicked and pushed, and after a lot of effort managed to push a very drunk Harry off him. Louis immediately scrambled towards the guest bedroom, closed the door, and locked it. Tears welled up in his eyes - he couldn't believe what had just happened. He curled up under the covers, and let the tears spill out.

 

☾

 

  When Harry woke up, he immediately stretched out his arm for Louis, but Louis wasn't there. Harry had a terrible headache, but he got up in hopes of finding Louis, who always made him feel better. 

  "Lou?" he called, stumbling down the stairs. Louis was probably in the kitchen, cooking. But the kitchen was empty, and so was the living room. Harry looked in all the places that Louis usually would be, but he wasn't there. Louis' phone was still in their room, meaning that he couldn't've left. But where was he?

  Then, Harry heard small sniffles coming from the guest bedroom. Worried, he quickly walked over and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked instead.

  "Lou? Are you in there?"

  More sniffles and shuffling confirmed Harry's suspicions. "Lou, open up. What are you doing in the guest bedroom?"

  Louis debated on whether he should open the door. He knew that Harry had been drunk last night, so he probably didn't mean his actions, but Louis was still scared. He had to face Harry, though. He got off the bed and opened a tiny crack in the door.

  Harry saw that Louis' eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were stained with tears. He jumped into protective mode - "Louis, what happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Tell me!"

  Louis winced at Harry's outburst and closed the door again. Harry, realizing he'd been too loud, quickly apologized. "Sorry, Lou. Are you okay?"

  "N-not really," Louis said quietly. 

  "Can you open the door? I just want to talk to you." 

  Hesitantly, Louis opened the door and let Harry in. Harry immediately rushed towards Louis and picked him up in his arms. He felt Louis flinch, and quickly put him down. "D-did I do something wrong?"

  Louis bit his lip. "Um."

  Harry tilted Louis' chin up so they were staring into each other's eyes. "Lou, what did I do?" Harry's heart was racing, thinking over the possibilities. "Please tell me."

  "Y-you, um." Louis fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "You came home d-drunk last night, and when you finished changing, y-you kind of jumped on me and you sort of started kissing me, but y-you were holding me so tight it hurt, I told you to stop and y-you wouldn't."

  Harry was silent for a moment, letting it sink in. "Oh, Lou, I'm so sorry. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing. Did I hurt you?"

  Louis hesitated, so Harry gently lifted Louis' shirt to see several bruises scattered over his torso, and some scratches as well. 

  "Oh, no. Oh my God." Harry stared at the bruises in horror, the stared at Louis' puffy-eyed, tear-stained face. "Lou, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

  "It's okay," Louis said softly. "You were drunk."

  "That's not an excuse," Harry insisted. He went to their bedroom's bathroom to fetch the first aid kit, then carefully applied ointment to each and every one of Louis' injuries. He bandaged Louis' scratches and placed a gentle kiss on each injury. 

  When Harry was done, Louis stretched out his arms and made grabby hands, which could only mean that he wanted to be cuddled. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulled him close, and carried him to the bed. 

  "Lou, do you hate me?" Harry asked softly. 

  "No, of course not!" Louis looked up at Harry with those big blue eyes, and Harry's heart melted. "Why would you say that?"

  "Because I hurt you. I hurt you pretty badly," Harry said guiltily, gently stroking Louis' torso, where the injuries were. 

  "You didn't mean it, you were drunk."

  "So you forgive me?" Harry asked hopefully. 

  Louis nodded, and curled up in Harry's arms. "Please just never do it again."

  "I promise," Harry said kissing Louis' soft brown hair.


	19. beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis have a fight. harry kicks him out.
> 
> louis gets beaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one i'm relatively proud of. pretty unrealistic, but this one is comparatively better than the others
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

Louis was sitting on the couch, in one of Harry's hoodies, reading a book. He was wearing his glasses, which kept sliding down his nose and he had to repeatedly push them up. Today was Louis' day off, and although he was originally supposed to clean up the house, Harry had told him to just chill the entire day. 

So Louis was surprised when a furious Harry stormed in after work, and screeched, "Louis! Why are you just sitting there on the couch?! I told you to clean up the house and you didn't do anything!"

Startled and scared by Harry's angry tone and the dark color in his eyes, Louis stammered quietly, "B-but y-you told me I d-didn't need t-to."

"Bullshit!" Harry snapped. "You're just too lazy and too useless! Making up excuses all of the time!"

Louis felt tears start spilling into his eyes. There was probably something up with Harry, but Louis couldn't smell any alcohol on him, meaning Harry was sober, so something had probably pissed Harry off. Louis knew it wasn't the real Harry, and that he would calm down later, but Louis still couldn't help feeling hurt. He decided that Harry needed some time to cool down, so he got up from the couch and started to head for the guest bedroom, but Harry growled, "Where do you think you're going?"

Louis's heart skipped a beat, he turned, and awkwardly stuttered, "U-um, the g-guest bedroom?"

"You really are useless," Harry said, stepping closer and closer towards Louis. 

"H-Harry, calm d-down," Louis said, backing away, heart racing at the terrifying expression on Harry's face.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Harry roared. "You don't do anything in this house, how do you think you can boss me around?"

"S-sorry," Louis said, hanging his head in shame.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Harry growled. "Get your stuff."

"W-what?" Louis looked up, bewildered.

"I said, get your stuff!" Harry repeated, louder and his voice angrier. "You don't deserve to live in this house anymore."

"H-Haz, calm down, you're not thinking straight -"

"Don't Haz me!" Harry yelled. "Get your stuff and get out!"

Louis whimpered and quickly scampered up to their room, where he threw his clothes and belongings into a bag, barely able to see due to the tears streaming down his face. Harry stood in the doorway, and once Louis finished packing, grabbed Louis' shirt and marched him to the front door. Louis looked at him pleadingly, but Harry simply opened the door and shoved Louis out, slamming the door after him.

Louis felt hot tears flowing freely down his face as he stood in the winter air, shivering in the harsh wind. Harry's hoodie wasn't warm enough, considering Louis didn't have anything else on underneath. Louis couldn't believe that Harry had kicked him out - even when Harry was pissed or drunk, he'd never been this unreasonable and mean before. 

Louis sniffled, looking back at the house, hoping that somehow Harry would pop out and take him back in, but it never happened. He sighed, resolving to walk to Niall and Zayn's, where he could stay for the night.

He was walking down the quiet street when there was a yell of, "Hey, pretty boy!"

The street was empty except for Louis and whoever was talking, so he knew that the line was addressed to him, but he kept walking, pace faster. 

"Come on, I'm talking to you, babe," the voice repeated. A couple of buff, tall and intimidating men emerged from the alleyway, the leader smirking at Louis. "Don't you know it's impolite to ignore people? You'll have to have a bigger punishment."

Louis' eyes widened at his words, and more people began surrounding him so he couldn't escape. He took a step back, trying to get away from the leader, but the people behind him just pushed him forward.

"Well, hello, pretty boy," the leader said, grabbing Louis' chin and tilting his head around, inspecting Louis' face. "Why were you trying to run away from us?"

"P-please let me go," Louis whimpered, eyes shining with fear.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, honey." There was a glint in the leader's eyes. "You were a bad boy running away from us, and bad boys get punished."

☾ 

Harry was pacing around the house, mind slowly clearing as he calmed down. He'd had a bad day at work, and when he saw Louis just sitting on the couch, he'd snapped - but now he knew that Louis hadn't been doing anything wrong - Harry himself had said that Louis didn't need to clean the house.

He sat down on the couch and ran his hand through his hair, guilt washing over him - Louis hadn't done anything wrong, but Harry had yelled at him and kicked him out. Yelling was already bad enough - Harry had done it a couple times before and he knew just how much it affected Louis - but the kicking him out part, Harry had never gone that far. When Louis got yelled at, it could take days - or even weeks - for him to let Harry apologize, but with an action as serious as kicking Louis out, Harry was in for a long period of not having Louis. He wasn't sure if he could survive that.

Harry grabbed his phone and dialled Louis' number, praying that Louis would pick up. When he didn't, Harry called again, only to be met by voicemail. He sighed, thinking that Louis was probably too upset to answer him, so he left a message: "Lou, please come back. I'm so sorry, I'm such a big idiot, all I need is that you come back home and I'll do anything you want. Please. I love you."

Harry kept calling and texting, but he got no answer. Louis was probably at Niall and Zayn's, but Harry was still worried about Louis' safety. Louis was a delicate, sweet and innocent person, easily harmed. Harry's heart quickened at the thought of Louis being hurt. He bit his lip, and then decided to call Niall, to make sure that Louis was safe.

"Hey, Harry!" the thick Irish accent chirped at the other end of the line. "What's up?"

"Is Lou with you?" Harry asked, heart thumping. Please let Louis be with him.

"Um, no?" Niall sounded confused. "Why do you ask?"

Maybe he's at Liam's, Harry thought to himself, trying to calm down. "Nothing." He hung up before the Irishman could bombard him with more questions, and immediately called Liam, heart pounding.

"Hey, mate," Liam said.

"IsLouwithyou?" Harry was nervous.

"Pardon?"

"Is. Lou. With. You." Harry demanded. "Li, tell me and don't you dare lie."

"He's not. Haz, why're you asking? Is something wrong?"

But Harry had already hung up. He grabbed his keys, slipped into his shoes and ran out of the house, not even bothering to get a coat, even though it was freezing.

Louis couldn't be anywhere else - his family lived too far away, and he didn't have any friends who were closer to him than Niall, Zayn and Liam. And Louis wouldn't've gone wandering around the city - it was late and he didn't like going out in the dark. 

Harry ran down the street, following the path that led to Niall and Zayn's - perhaps Louis was somewhere there? 

If Louis had gotten hurt, if he'd gotten hurt because Harry wasn't there to protect him, if he'd gotten hurt because Harry wasn't there as he'd kicked him out, Harry would never be able to forgive himself. He ran down the path, and he heard sounds of kicks and punches. Eyes widening, he ran faster towards the sounds, and what he saw inflamed his anger.

Louis was lying on the ground, completely unconscious, blood streaming down his face, bruises and cuts littered all over his body. The clothes he'd been wearing were now tattered and ripped - in fact, half of the hoodie had been ripped off, leaving Louis pretty much naked. The gang continued to beat Louis, his body moving around like a lifeless doll at each blow.

Harry saw red - he didn't really remember what happened, but he charged at the gang, tore them away from Louis, and fought them furiously. He was outnumbered, but his anger was on his side. In no time, most of the gang were lying on the ground, unconscious, and some had scurried away, terrified of the crazy-looking man. 

As soon as the gang were gone, Harry knelt by Louis, heart breaking at the sight of his lifeless form. Louis' bag was open and his things were scattered everywhere. Harry grabbed some of Louis' clothes and wrapped them around his body, then gently lifted Louis into his arms, cradling him to his chest to try to keep Louis warm. 

Louis was freezing and shivering, and Harry was worried sick. He ran back home, trying to keep stable so that Louis wouldn't flop around so much. He kicked open the door and went upstairs, laid Louis down on their bed, then went to get the first aid kit, a bowl of hot water, and a cloth to clean Louis up. 

He dipped the cloth into the water and wrung it, then carefully cleaned up Louis' face, being so gentle, like he was afraid that Louis would break under his touch. He put some cream on top of the cuts and bruises on Louis' face, then took off the tattered hoodie Louis had been wearing to reveal so many more bruises and cuts. Tears blurring his vision, Harry cleaned off the blood and applied the cream to the injuries, bandaging the cuts that were especially bad. He checked Louis' legs, which were also injured pretty badly, and he applied cream on the injured areas again. 

Harry then pulled out one of his hoodies and a pair of Louis' sweatpants, then dressed Louis carefully. Louis was still unconscious - he'd been hurt pretty bad and it would be some time before he woke up. Harry tucked Louis underneath the blanket and watched him sleep, silently crying because it was all his fault that Louis had gotten hurt.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, so Harry quickly wiped his tears away and hurried downstairs. When he opened the door, Liam, Zayn and Niall stepped in.

"What the fuck is going on?"

☾ 

"What the fuck is going on?"

Liam, Zayn and Niall stepped, in frowning at Harry. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Something's wrong with Lou, is he okay?" Niall looked around, trying to spot Louis. "You called to see if he was at both of our houses, is he not at home?"

"Um, about that." Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to prevent the tears from coming out again.

"Harry, have you been crying?" Liam asked curiously, staring at Harry's face. 

The boys took Harry's silence as a yes. "What the fuck happened?" Zayn demanded, starting to worry for his little blue-eyed friend. "Where the hell is Louis?"

"H-he's in our bedroom," Harry said, voice barely audible.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "So why did you call asking if he was at ours? Harry, what's going on?"

"I, um," Harry looked at his shoes. "I came home from work really pissed off, and then I got mad at Louis for no reason, and then I told him to pack his bags and leave, and I kicked him out."

They all looked like they wanted to murder Harry, but Liam said calmly, "Go on."

"After that I calmed down and I knew I was wrong, so I kept calling and texting but he wouldn't answer, then I realized that maybe Louis had gotten hurt, because he's so delicate and easily harmed, you know. That's why I called."

"Is he hurt?" Niall grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Come on, tell us, is he hurt?"

"I found him, um, being beat up by this gang, so I beat the gang up and carried Louis home. He's injured pretty bad, I bandaged him up. He's sleeping upstairs," Harry finished, avoiding the gazes of his best friends. They all looked like they were torn between murdering Harry and making sure Louis was okay.

"Can we see him?" Liam decided that Louis was a whole lot more important. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Harry bit his lip. "J-just be careful with him."

The four headed upstairs to the bedroom, and when Niall saw Louis, he let out a small gasp.

Liam and Zayn pulled Harry away, and Zayn muttered, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"It's not directly your fault, but it still is." Liam folded his arms. "Harry, what the hell were you thinking? Kicking him out, at night, during the winter?"

Harry sighed. "Guys, I know I fucked up. I'm the worst boyfriend in the world. I just, he didn't do anything wrong and I just snapped."

From beside the bed, Niall whispered, "Guys, he looks so fragile."

They all turned to look at Niall, who was watching Louis' steady breathing, his face unreadable. Niall looked up and glared at Harry. "I would murder you, but Lou needs you to take care of him."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Zayn asked. "I don't want to just stand around and wait for Lou to wake up."

"Um, his stuff is still scattered all over the street," Harry suggested. "And we're out of painkillers." 

"I'll go get his stuff," Liam volunteered. 

"And I'll buy the painkillers." Zayn and Liam left the room.

"I'll go and buy some food, he might be hungry when he wakes up," Niall chirped. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you're the hungry one."

Niall grinned and jumped up. "You know me so well." He dashed out of the room, trying to figure out if Louis would like pizza or tacos more, then finally deciding on both.

Once all the boys were gone, Harry knelt by their bed, watching Louis' sleep. Usually, Harry loved watching Louis sleep - it was calming and relaxing and Harry couldn't stop admiring Louis' beauty - but now Harry's heart was breaking while he watched Louis sleep.

Louis' expression wasn't the normal calm one, with the slight smile playing on his lips - now Louis was grimacing, like he was having a nightmare and in a great deal of pain. It didn't help that Louis' face and body were littered with so many cuts and bruises, each one screaming at Harry, a reminder of what he'd done.

He sighed, reaching out to gently caress Louis' cheek. "I'm so sorry, boo," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

☾ 

When Louis woke up, all he could feel was pain.

Every inch of his body ached, he could feel certain spots on his body were the pain was more acute, like somebody had cut him there.

He was lying on something soft, and something was draped across him. He could feel something warm - a hand? - on his cheek, and a familiar deep voice saying, "I'm so, so sorry."

His eyes fluttered open, and he saw the familiar surroundings of the bedroom. What had happened before? How did he get there? He couldn't really remember - then it hit him.

He sat up, ready to run from his attackers, but he only saw Harry kneeling by the bed, staring at him.

"H-Harry?" Louis stuttered, wary of his boyfriend, since he'd been kicked out by him.

"Lou!" Harry wrapped Louis into a tight hug, relief flooding him now that Louis was awake. "You're awake!"

"W-what, h-how -" Louis was confused. Wasn't he being attacked by a gang?

"You're safe, don't worry," Harry promised. "I beat up the gang that hurt you, they won't think about coming after you again."

"H-how?" Louis didn't have any memory of Harry saving him.

Harry swallowed. "I-I got worried about you, I called the boys and they said they hadn't seen you, so I thought you might've gotten hurt. When I found you, you'd already passed out, so I beat the fuck out of those assholes who hurt you."

"O-oh." Louis felt safe in Harry's arms, yet he was still scared of his boyfriend, remembering how he'd yelled at him a couple hours before. 

Harry couldn't help but notice that Louis wasn't relaxed, he was tense. It broke Harry's heart because he knew that Louis was scared of him.

"Lou, I'm so sorry for yelling at you and kicking you out," Harry mumbled, resting his chin on top of Louis' fluffy hair. "I was just so pissed, I came home and you were on the couch relaxing, and I just lost it. I'm so sorry, love."

"I-it's okay," Louis said. 

Harry sighed. "Don't just say it's okay, Lou. I know you're upset with me, I can feel that you're tense when I'm hugging you. J-just yell at me or something, it'll make both of us feel better."

"Me yelling at you would make you feel better?" Louis looked up at Harry, blue eyes confused. 

"Yeah, I deserve to be yelled at. I-I'm the worst boyfriend in the history of the world, you should yell at me," Harry said. 

Louis was silent, then said, "Cuddle me."

"What?"

"Cuddle," Louis demanded. So Harry let go of Louis temporarily and climbed onto the bed, then pulled Louis carefully into his lap. Louis rested his head on Harry's chest and breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend. 

"I don't want to yell at you," Louis said softly, playing with the hem of Harry's shirt. 

"Well, you should," Harry said frankly. "I deserve to be yelled at."

"Can't somebody else yell at you for me?" Louis asked, snuggling into Harry. He was more comfortable now, knowing that Harry had turned back into his normal, calm self. 

Harry laughed. "Well, Li, Ni and Z probably will. They came here, you know, and they were so mad, but they decided taking care of you was more important than ripping my head off. Liam's went to get your stuff from the street, Niall's went to buy some food, and Zayn's went to buy some painkillers."

"Yeah, I think I'll need the painkillers," Louis said, curling up into a tiny ball. His body still ached, although he felt better whilst in Harry's arms. 

"Are you in a lot of pain? Do you need anything?" Harry panicked at the thought of Louis feeling pain, but Louis simply giggled. 

"You're overreacting, Haz. I'm fine, I'm just aching a little." 

At that moment, they head the door opening downstairs.

"That'll be one the boys," Harry told Louis. "They'll be happy that you're awake."

Liam appeared at their bedroom door, holding Louis' bad, eyes lighting up when he saw that Louis was awake. 

"Lou!" Liam placed the bag on the floor and grinned. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Louis said. "Hurting, a little dizzy, but I'm fine."

"Good. I've got your stuff, but they probably need to be washed, they were all over the street and they're pretty dirty."

"Thanks, Li," Louis smiled. Then, Zayn and Niall popped in.

"My hedgehog!" Niall screeched, putting down his pizza and tacos, and running towards Louis. "You're awake!"

"Yep." Louis laughed at the enthusiasm of his best friend, although he still felt tired and dizzy. He was leaning his entire body onto Harry, too tired to sit up straight by himself. 

"I got you pizza and tacos, I couldn't decide which one you would like better," Niall explained. "Are you hungry?"

"Not right now, but I bet you are, Ni."

"I am indeed hungry," Niall said seriously. "Can I eat first?"

"'Course."

"Yay! Thank you, I love you Lou!" Niall wrapped Louis into a bone-crushing hug, but Harry pushed him off. 

"Hey, careful. Louis' still weak."

Niall gasped. "Oops! I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Louis assured, although he had to admit the pain had increased a little from Niall's too-tight hug. 

"I got you some painkillers," Zayn offered. "You wanna take them?"

"Uh huh." Louis stretched out his hand, and Zayn popped the box onto it. "Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure, wait a sec." Zayn disappeared to the kitchen. He returned a minute later, holding a glass of water, which he handed to Louis. Louis gulped the painkillers down, and set the glass and the medicine on the bedside table.

Liam sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, you've forgiven Harry?"

"Yep." Louis snuggled closer to Harry. "He was just angry from work, I can understand that."

"Haz, I swear if you pull a stunt like that again, I'll tie you up and feed you to the wolves," Zayn threatened.

"Personally, I'd rip his head off and feed him to piranhas," Niall said between munches of pizza.

"I'll rip your balls of and staple them to your head, then feed you to piranhas," Liam said. 

"Message accepted," Harry said solemnly. "But, I promise there won't be a next time." 

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "We're watching you, Styles."

Louis pouted. "Stop threatening my Hazza."

"Come on, Lou, a little threatening won't hurt him," Liam protested. "Anyway, Harry, just wait until Gemma hears what you've done."

Harry shuddered at the thought of his sister yelling and whacking him. "Don't tell her, please. She'll murder me."

"Too late, I've called and told her," Niall said, grinning wickedly. 

Harry groaned. "Ni, why did you have to do that? You know how bad Gemma gets when she hears that something's happened to Louis."

"Even worse when her own dear brother has done it," Zayn laughed. "Well, Harry, you do deserve some punishment."

"I guess so," Harry sighed, pulling Louis closer to his chest and burying his nose into Louis' soft hair. Louis yawned, his eyelids drooping. 

"You should have some rest," Liam said. "I guess we'll leave now, we'll come back tomorrow to check on you."

"Okay," Louis said tiredly, slumped onto Harry's chest.

"I'll leave you the tacos," Niall informed them, feeling like he had made a big sacrifice.

"Thanks, Ni. I'll walk you guys out." Louis started to get up, but fell back down onto the bed again, dizzy. 

"No, stay here, we'll let ourselves out," Zayn said. "Take care, Lou."

The other boys echoed Zayn's sentiments, then left quietly.

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' temple, then said, "Let's go to bed, yeah? I'll go and lock up the house."

"Can we take a bath? I feel all dirty and icky," Louis complained. 

"Can you take one by yourself? Or should I come along?" Harry asked. 

"Come with me, I'm a little dizzy," Louis said. Harry picked Louis up and carried him to the bathroom. They both stripped to their boxers, Harry ran the bath, popped a bath bomb in, then lifted Louis in before climbing in himself. 

Louis was still tired and dizzy and a little disorientated, so the entire time he was just slumped against Harry, letting Harry use the washcloth to clean him up. After they were done, Harry lifted him out and wrapped him in a towel. Louis leaned against the sink, yawning. Harry laughed, kissed Louis' forehead, and handed him a new pair of boxers, one of Harry's hoodies, and some sweatpants from Louis' bag. 

"Are you okay with me staying while you're changing? You look really weak and tired now, I'm worried about leaving you alone," Harry said.

"Mm, okay, just close your eyes."

☾ 

After they had taken the bath, they cuddled on the bed, Louis wrapped around Harry like a koala, face buried into Harry's neck. Harry was smiling, content with the fact that Louis had forgiven him. He pulled Louis closer and turned off the lamp, so that they engulfed in the darkness.

"I love you, Lou," he murmured softly into Louis' hair. "Goodnight."

"Night, Haz."


	20. tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry have a tickle fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've seen so many tickle fights in larry fics so i thought i'd do one myself
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

It had been a long and frustrating day at work, and Louis was completely exhausted by the time he got home. 

He slumped face down onto the couch, not even bothering to give Harry a hello kiss or hug, which he had never done before. Confused, Harry popped his head out of the kitchen, where he had been making dinner.

"Hey, love."

"Mmmmmmm." Louis groaned in response, his face still buried into the couch.

"You okay?" Harry started getting a little concerned now, and walked towards the couch.

"Mhmm."

"You sure? You're usually not like this."

"I'm fine, Haz," Louis mumbled, turning over so Harry could see his face. "Just tired and all."

"Okay. I'm making dinner, you'll be able to eat soon." Harry leaned over and planted a kiss on Louis' temple. "Sit tight."

Throughout dinner, Louis didn't talk and he only picked at his food - he was pretty upset and tired from the day's events. Harry watched Louis, feeling worried. "Lou, aren't you hungry?"

"Mm... not much of an appetite," Louis said. 

Harry frowned, and stretched his hand out to feel Louis' forehead. "You don't have a fever... are you feeling okay?"

"Mhmm, just a long day at work," Louis explained. 

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Louis sighed. "Well, I had to wake up so early this morning, and then I missed the bus so I had to walk, then there was this new worker and I had to show him the ropes, he wasn't very good at it and kept making mistakes so the customers were yelling at him, so I had to calm them down and clean up his mess, then on the bus back home there weren't any seats so my feet are so tired."

"Aw," Harry cooed. "I'll give you a foot rub after this, okay?"

"Sounds good." Louis smiled half-heartedly. 

"You done with your food?" Harry asked. 

Since he still didn't have any appetite, Louis nodded. "Yep."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. He took his and Louis' dishes and put them in the sink, quickly washed them, then joined Louis on the couch, who was watching the television. Harry pulled Louis into his lap, cuddling with him. Louis was normally ecstatic about cuddling and would immediately snuggle into Harry's chest, but Louis didn't move.

"Hey." Harry poked Louis' cheek. "What's up with you?"

Louis swatted Harry's hand away. "I'm not in the mood."

Harry scowled. He wanted Louis' cuddles. "Won't you just cuddle me, please?"

"Mm, no."

"Pwease? Pwetty pwease?" Harry turned Louis' chin so they were facing each other, and did his best puppy eyes. Normally, they would melt Louis' heart, but Louis just sighed and turned back around to face the television. 

Harry pouted. Louis had never refused the puppy eyes before, and Harry didn't like that Louis wasn't being his normal, happy self. 

"Louuuuu," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, pulling him close, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Louis' neck. 

Louis giggled slightly at the ticklish sensation on his neck, and shied away from Harry. "Stop it."

Harry grinned when he heard Louis' giggle, and continued nuzzling his neck, this time his hands gently dancing across Louis' stomach.

"Harry! Stop it!" Louis squeaked, trying to push Harry's hands away and get off his lap. Harry tightened his grip on Louis' waist and pulled him back down, continuing his tickle attack. 

"Harrrryyyyy," Louis whined, struggling to break free of Harry's grip while trying not to smile. "Stop tickling me!"

Harry laughed. "I can't help it, you're being too pouty today and I want to see you smile."

"Okay, okay, I'm smiling!" Louis flashed Harry a wide grin while trying to pry Harry's hands off him. "Can you stop now?"

"Nooooooo." Harry leaned in and peppered Louis' face with kisses, making him squirm. "I like tickling you way to much, boo. You are so cute."

"No I'm not!" Louis couldn't stop the giggles, and he was fighting Harry as much as he could, but Harry was too strong for him. "Hazza, stop it! Please!"

Harry stopped, letting Louis breathe. 

"You are so mean," Louis said, getting off Harry's lap and folding his arms.

"You know I can't help it, you're too cute when tickled."

The worries from that day's events were gone. Louis glared at Harry, deciding what his punishment was. "No cuddles or kisses for you."

"What!" Harry gasped, hand on his heart. He stood up and tried wrapping his arms around Louis, but Louis slipped away from his grasp. 

"No, come here," Harry whined, holding his arms out towards Louis. "Come on, love."

Louis shook his head. "I told you you're not getting cuddles or kisses. You were mean to me."

"I'm sorry, boo. Can I get my cuddles and kisses now?" Harry stepped towards Louis hopefully.

"Nope."

Harry crossed his arms, trying to think of a way to get Louis' cuddles and kisses. Suddenly, he collapsed back onto the couch, gasping.

"Are you okay?" Louis ran over to him, worried.

"C-can't breathe," Harry choked out, grasping at his chest. "N-need kisses."

Louis rolled his eyes and slapped Harry's chest playfully. "You scared me, Harry."

Harry grabbed Louis and pulled him down onto the couch, then rolled over so that he was hovering above him. "Guess my plan worked!"

"Heyyyy!" Louis whined, trying to escape, but Harry had pinned him down. "That's so evil! You used my concern for your health to trap me!"

Harry shrugged. "Who told you to refuse me cuddles and kisses? Now kiss me."

Louis shook his head. "You're a big meanie and meanies don't deserve kisses."

Harry pretended to be offended. "Boo, I'm not a big meanie. If anything, you're the big meanie for refusing to cuddle or kiss me." He placed a hand lightly on Louis' side. "Now, come on and kiss me."

"Nope," Louis said stubbornly, although he was already feeling ticklish from Harry's hand on his side. "No kisses for you, meanie."

"You sure about that?" Harry smirked and began tickling Louis' sides.

"Noooooooooo!" Louis squealed, squirming underneath Harry. "Stoooopppp it!"

"I'll stop if you promise to kiss me," Harry said. 

Louis was giggling like crazy, and he really wanted the tickling to stop. "Okay! Fine! I'll kiss you! Just stop it!"

Harry stopped his tickle attack and grinned widely. "See, I knew you'd see my side in the end."

Louis rolled his eyes and pouted, looking adorable with his messy brown hair falling into his eyes. 

"Now, for my kiss," Harry said triumphantly. Louis gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and Harry whined.

"That's not what I meant by a kiss, Lou. I mean a real kiss."

Louis laughed, cupped Harry's cheeks, and planted a long, gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry sighed into the kiss, leaning closer to Louis, but making sure he didn't apply too much weight. He was letting his guard down, and at that moment Louis wriggled from underneath him and ran away to their bedroom.

"Hey! Get back here!" Harry yelled, getting up and running after him. "You tricked me!"

"You tricked me too, Harry! It's only fair that I trick you back!" Louis called, running into the bedroom and closing the door, but Harry got there before the door could close and now they were both pushing from either side.

"Let me in!" Harry said.

"No, go away!" Louis said. 

Harry, being the stronger person, managed to force his way into the room and engulfed Louis into a hug. "Thought you could run away from me?" he asked, voice deep, in Louis' ear.

Louis squeaked from the ticklish sensation of Harry's breath. "That tickles!"

Harry smirked. "I know. That was my intention." He ran his fingers over Louis' sides, launching another tickle attack on him. 

"Harrryyyyy!" Louis squealed. "Stop!"

"Who told you to run away?" Harry picked Louis up and carried him to the bed, one hand still tickling Louis' sides.

"If I give you cuddles and kisses, will you stop it?" Louis begged.

Harry set Louis down on the bed, one hand on his waist to lightly tickle him while he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm. Really cuddles and kisses? You're not going to run away?"

"Yes! Real cuddles and kisses! Please stop!"

"Okay, then." Harry stopped the tickle attack and crawled into bed beside Louis, pulling him into his lap and holding him close. Louis nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck, feeling tired. 

"Hey, Hazza?"

"Hmm?"

"You still owe me a foot rub."


	21. it's cold tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry comes home to a very cold louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a pure fluff chapter. i accidentally added angst halfway through. oops. hi.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

It was November and it was starting to get chilly.

Harry was unaffected by the cold, so he strolled rather comfortably down the road on the way back home.

"I'm home!" he called, opening the door and taking off his shoes. The house was uncharacteristically quiet - the television wasn't on, and he couldn't hear any sounds of Louis moving around. 

"Lou?" He placed his keys and wallet on the counter, looking around the house. Louis usually always came to greet Harry when he came back, and Louis hadn't texted that he was out or anything - so where was he? "You home?"

He began worrying when there was no reply - Louis was a fragile little thing and literally anything could happen to him. "Louis?"

He went up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom, and the sight made him laugh.

Louis was curled up on their bed, wrapped in mounds of blankets, the thermometer turned up to the highest, and he was still shivering. Harry had forgotten just how easily Louis got cold, and how he'd hide in an incredibly hot room, wrapped in blankets, to try to stay warm during the colder months.

"Hey, baby." Harry crawled onto the bed and carefully made it to the center of Louis' blanket pile. "You cold?"

"Y-yeah." Louis shivered, cuddling into Harry's warm chest. "I-it's s-so c-cold." His teeth chattered.

"It's actually not," Harry informed him, kissing the top of his head. "You get cold way too easily, boo."

"Yeah, I do," Louis placed his freezing hands on Harry's warm torso, making Harry flinch. "Good thing you're always warm."

"You're absolutely freezing," Harry said, taking Louis' hands. "How are you still so cold? The room is warm and you're wrapped in blankets."

"Because I need your love to keep me warm," Louis said, snuggling into Harry. 

Harry laughed. "Boo, that was so cheesy."

Louis giggled. "I know. But it's true."

Harry cooed at this and softly stroked Louis' hair, tucking his chin over Louis' head. "You're adorable, bug."

"Thanks," Louis mumbled, faint blush coating his cheeks.

They stayed there like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth (Harry's warmth only, because Louis was still freezing).

After a while, Harry checked his watch and realized it was getting late. "You hungry? I haven't cooked dinner yet."

Louis patted his stomach and said thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Okay," Harry said, getting up and leaving Louis' cocoon of blankets. "I'll just go and -"

"STOP!" Louis screeched suddenly.

Harry's heart jumped and he quickly turned around, worried something had happened to Louis. "What? You okay?"

"I'm getting cold without your cuddles," Louis explained, reaching his arms out and making grabby hands.

Sighing in relief, Harry picked Louis up in his arms, along with his blanket cocoon. Louis immediately wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and his legs around Harry's waist, clinging to him like a koala. "Better?"

"Mhmm." Louis buried his face into Harry's neck as Harry carried him downstairs to the kitchen and put him on the counter.

"Sorry, bug, but I'm gonna have to stop cuddling you now, I have to cook," Harry said apologetically. 

"S'okay," Louis said. "Just - be quick about it or I'll freeze to death."

Harry laughed, shaking his head fondly as he went to the fridge, picking out the ingredients and putting them on the counter next to Louis. "You wanna help out?"

Louis shook his head. "I like watching you cook."

"You're just too lazy, aren't you?" Harry leaned over to kiss Louis' nose and made a face. "Every part of your body is freezing and my lips are going to freeze along with them because I kiss you," he complained.

"You're going to have to deal with that for the rest of the winter," Louis said, giggling.

"Hmph." Harry pouted and folded his arms, playfully sticking out his tongue at Louis. "Maybe I won't kiss you at all during winter, then." 

"What!" Louis gasped, staring at Harry. "No!"

Harry shrugged. He was simply teasing Louis, but he had to keep his act up. "Come on, Lou. I gotta keep my lips from freezing off my face and I don't like kissing you that much anyway."

"But - but..." Louis' eyes began to fill with tears, believing that Harry was actually serious.

Once Harry saw Louis' blue eyes water, he quickly pulled Louis into his arms and said into his hair, "Hey, I'm just kidding, bug. I'll give you lots and lots of kisses, okay?"

Louis pushed Harry away and hopped off the counter. He began waddling towards the living room couch with his blankets wrapped around him, upset at Harry. 

Harry ran after him and pulled him into his chest. "Come on, bug. I was just playing with you, okay?"

"You're a big meanie," Louis mumbled, trying to escape Harry's grip. "Go away."

"Aw, come on, boo," Harry cooed, hugging Louis tighter will kissing his hair, "You know I was just kidding, right? I absolutely love kissing you, even if your skin is freezing. You know that, right?"

"Go away."

"Lou -"

"Go away!" Louis said a little louder, his tone shocking Harry into loosening his grip.

"Babe, I -" Harry watched, heart sinking to his stomach, as Louis walked away and flopped onto the couch, turning on the television. It was obvious that he didn't want Harry to talk to him anymore.

Harry sighed. He liked teasing and playing around with Louis, but Louis was incredibly sensitive and Harry could go over the line sometimes. Feeling guilty, he decided to give Louis some time to cool off before he apologized, so he began making dinner.

Once he'd finished cooking, he set the table, then slowly walked into the living room. Louis was curled up on the couch along with his blankets, but he wasn't watching television. Harry couldn't see his face but he could definitely hear the quiet sniffles and sobs produced from the pile of blankets on the couch.

Louis was crying.

Harry walked around the couch so he was in front of it, and knelt down in front of Louis.

"Hey, boo," he said softly, reaching up to gently stroke Louis' hair.

Louis popped his head out of his blanket cocoon, and Harry's heart shattered at the sight of his red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"H-Hazzie?"

"I made dinner. Come eat with me and we'll talk later, okay?"

Louis shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, bug," Harry said sternly. He carefully picked Louis up in his arms and carried him to the dining table, setting him down on a chair and kissing his forehead. "Eat up, Lou."

Louis stared at the plate in front of him. Harry was watching him intensely from across the table, so he picked up his fork and half-heartedly shoved the food into his mouth. It tasted good - really good, in fact, because Harry was such a wonderful cook - but Louis had to force himself to eat it because the things Harry had said were still swirling through his mind.

"Lou." Harry reached out his large hand to cover Louis' tiny one once he noticed that Louis had stopped eating. "You okay, babe?"

"Don't wanna eat anymore." 

Harry sighed. "Okay. You wanna talk now?"

Louis nodded slowly.

"Here or the couch?"

"Couch?" Louis asked hopefully. It would be easier to warm his feet on the couch, since they were absolutely freezing.

"Okay. Come here." Harry stood up and picked Louis up in his arms, bridal style, and carried him on the couch. He gently set him down, then sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, tucking Louis' head below his chin. "For saying that. Well, I was just teasing, but I shouldn't've said that kind of stuff."

Louis sniffled, resting his head on Harry's chest. He was still mad at Harry, but he needed the comfort of cuddling. "You're a big meanie."

"I know I am. I'm a big, big meanie." Harry carefully placed a hand on top of Louis' hair and stroked it, knowing that Louis liked it when Harry stroked his hair. 

"Good, you know how bad you are." Louis closed his eyes, feeling safe in Harry's embrace. His eyes were tired from crying and Harry was just so warm and comfortable, he was getting sleepy.

After a while of silence, Harry gently shifted Louis' head away from his chest so he could see his face. He smiled when he realized that Louis had fallen asleep. Ever so carefully, he picked Louis up and carried him into their bedroom, laying him down. He made sure that every part of Louis (except for his head) was wrapped in blankets so Louis wouldn't go cold while he slept. He planted a kiss on Louis' forehead, then quietly tiptoed downstairs to wash the dishes.

When Louis woke up, he was in bed, but he didn't remember how he'd gotten there. The room was dark, and there were arms around him, and a warm body pressed against his back - Harry, presumably - and Louis could feel warm breaths tickling his neck because Harry's face was there.

Louis shifted away, the sensation of Harry's breath too ticklish for his own liking. Unluckily, his movement woke Harry up.

"Where you going?" Harry asked sleepily, his voice deep and raspy. He tugged Louis closer to himself and buried his face into Louis' neck.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Louis informed Harry. 

"Course you are," Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis' neck. 

"When I'm mad at you it means I don't wanna cuddle." Louis wriggled out of Harry's grip and turned around so they were facing each other.

"Oh really?" Harry smirked. "Well, you cuddled me on the couch just now, and it's cold tonight. Do you want to sleep without my cuddles?"

Louis pouted. "You're a big meanie, Hazzie."

"So I've been told." Harry stretched his arms out and pulled Louis close, kissing his forehead. "So I've been told."


	22. i'll make it up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry forgets their anniversary and makes up for it.

Louis had been sitting at the table for a couple hours now. He wouldn't've minded if he was sitting there with Harry, but the problem was that Harry wasn't there. Louis was sitting alone. Alone on their three-year anniversary.

He checked his phone, hoping that Harry had replied to the endless texts Louis had sent him, but no luck. There were, however, texts from Niall, Zayn and Liam, all of them congratulating Louis on his and Harry's anniversary. 

Niall: can't believe you survived dating a frog for three years, i was wrong to underestimate my hedgehog

Zayn: congratulations on you and harry's three year anniversary! if he hurts you then tell me, i'll punch him

Liam: congrats on you and haz's three year mark tommo, can't believe someone would want to spend so much time with my best friend though

If Harry had been there, Louis would've smiled at the texts from his best friends, but now that Harry wasn't, the texts were just stinging reminders of the fact that Harry had completely disappeared on their anniversary.

Sighing, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and looked around the restaurant. It was a fancy establishment, not something he was extremely comfortable with. The posh waiters, glasses of champagne, the way that everyone else in the restaurant looked like their toothpaste cost more than Louis and Harry's house. But Harry had insisted on 'treating' Louis to something great, so there Louis was, looking around nervously while tapping his leg with his fingers.

He checked his watch, realizing how late it was. His stomach grumbled - he hadn't ordered anything yet. Deciding that Harry wasn't going to come and he was going to go somewhere else for dinner, he got up and left the restaurant, trying to ignore the pairs of eyes watching him as he walked out.

Once Louis was out of the restaurant, he headed over to McDonald's and bought a burger and a milkshake, sitting at one of the tables and eating dejectedly, heartbroken at the fact that Harry had completely disappeared on the night that mattered the most. Finishing his burger, he threw the wrapper into the bin, grabbed his milkshake, and headed home.

Harry wasn't home, making Louis' mind wander, thinking about where he could be. He'd texted Niall, Zayn, and Liam, and none of them knew where Harry was. They'd all also threatened to murder Harry after finding out that Harry had disappeared on his and Louis' anniversary.

Niall: once that frog shows up i will murder him for ghosting you on your anniversary. i hate him. bitch. don't worry though lou, i'm sure he'll show up sometime, he loves you a lot but i will murder him for you

Zayn: i can't believe that guy. asshole. when he comes back tell me, i have henchmen ready. just sit tight lou, maybe something came up. he loves you and he wouldn't do this 

Liam: don't worry. i know harry and he wouldn't do something like this on purpose. 

Their messages comforted Louis a bit, and he curled up on the couch after showering and changing into his pajamas. He turned on the television, flicking through the different shows until he finally settled on watching Deception, one of his favorites.

He'd watched a couple episodes when he heard the key go into the lock and the door open.

"I'm home!" Harry called, stepping into the house. Louis got up from the couch, expecting to hear Harry's reason for not showing up and not texting. 

But Harry didn't look hurried or apologetic, he looked relaxed and casual as he took off his shoes and set his things on the counter.

"Where've you been?" Louis asked.

"Oh, just ice-skating with Grimshaw. I thought I told you?" Harry looked at Louis questioningly.

Louis' mouth opened into an 'O' and he stared at Harry, realizing that Harry had completely forgotten. "Y-you never said you were going ice-skating with Nick."

"I didn't?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, it doesn't matter. It's not like we were supposed to do something today anyway, and you had a nice night at home. And my phone died, sorry I didn't text or anything."

Louis was silent at this, not trusting himself to speak. Harry had forgotten their anniversary - the most important day concerning their relationship. Louis couldn't believe him.

"You okay?" Harry studied Louis' face, noticing the unnatural rigidness of his body and the expression on his face.

Louis' blue eyes filled with tears, his sight getting blurry and his breathing uneven.

"Lou?" Noticing the tears, Harry stepped towards Louis gently, hand reached out to cup Louis' cheek. 

But Louis stepped back, away from Harry. That was when Harry knew something was wrong. He quickly reached his arm out and grabbed Louis' waist, pulling him into Harry's chest before Louis could run away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running a hand over Louis' back comfortingly. "Did I do something? It's not your birthday or anyone else's birthday for that matter."

Louis let out a sob.

Worried, Harry quickly went through any important dates in his head. "Anniversaries? Our anniversary is next month, I -"

"No, Harry, our anniversary is today!" Louis pushed away from Harry, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"T-today?" Harry's mouth fell open. "I-isn't it September 28th? Isn't it October right now?"

"It's September right now," Louis whispered, slowly stepping away from Harry. 

Harry's eyes widened, realizing he'd completely missed his and Louis' anniversary. "Lou, I'm so sorry, I -"

"It doesn't matter," Louis cut him off, quickly wiping the tears from his cheeks. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing.

"It does matter, Louis, I missed our anniversary and you're crying." Harry tried to step closer, slowly as not to startle Louis. He felt so incredibly guilty, seeing his beautiful baby boy with his beautiful blue eyes full of tears. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Louis said again, turning around and walking towards the staircase. "I-I'm going to bed."

"Louis, please don't do this," Harry begged. "Let me apologize. Let me make it up to you -"

"It. Doesn't. Matter," Louis repeated, a little angrily this time. He was angry at Harry for forgetting their anniversary, but most of all he was angry at himself for believing that Harry would care so much as to remember. 

Harry sighed, watching as Louis walked into the guest bedroom. He knew that he couldn't do anything now, when Louis was angry. Louis was rarely ever angry and Harry knew he had to leave Louis alone, give Louis time to calm down. He would make it up to Louis tomorrow. 

He walked up to the guest bedroom door, which Louis had locked. He pressed his ear against the door, hearing the small sniffles and sobs, which shattered his heart. "Lou, I love you and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Sweet dreams," he called softly, then made his way to their bedroom. 

Harry lay in bed, tossing and turning uncomfortably, not used to sleeping without cuddling with Louis, especially since the reason why Louis wasn't there was because Harry had fucked up. Big time.

Sighing, he got up and moved to the couch, deciding that he couldn't sleep in their bed without Louis. 

In the guest bedroom, Louis was curled up on the bed, wrapped in the blankets, crying. He felt so hurt that Harry would forget something as important as their anniversary, but he also didn't feel surprised.

He'd probably just imagined that Harry cared about him - why would somebody so smart and attractive and kind and beautiful like Harry want to be with somebody like Louis? Harry was probably just dating him for fun and would dump him any moment. Most likely it would be a dare - Louis knew that Harry liked a challenge.

Why participate in a dare for three years, though? More than three years actually - Harry had to get close to Louis before asking him out - and Louis was confused at why Harry would 'date' him for that long. 

Louis tried closing his eyes and falling asleep, but his mind was still swirling with thoughts of Harry. He knew that the next morning, he'd have to face him, and he really didn't want to do that. Harry would probably tell him that dating Louis was all a joke and he wasn't actually in love with him, and Louis wasn't ready to hear that.

He grabbed his phone and texted Niall.

Louis: harry's back and he forgot our anniversary

After a few seconds, Niall replied. 

Niall: that bitch! what's going on now?

Louis: i'm in the guest bedroom and i don't know what he's doing

Niall: i'll come over and i will KILL him

Louis was grateful for Niall, but he decided that he had to face Harry himself and he didn't want to drag Niall into their relationship problems.

Louis: don't come over, i'll be fine

Niall: you sure???

Louis: i guess. i'll talk to him tomorrow

Niall: if you're sure. if you need any help from me just call

Louis: thanks bread

Louis sighed and turned off his phone, placing it on the nightstand and lying back down. 

Get some sleep, he told himself, you're going to have to have a long day tomorrow facing Harry.

He rolled over and tucked himself in, leaning over to turn off the lamp. Once the room was engulfed in darkness, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.  
The next morning, when Louis woke up, he contemplated staying in bed the entire day. 

He really, really, really didn't want to face Harry. But at the same time he knew that he'd have to face Harry eventually, so he swung his legs out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. Since he was in the guest bedroom, he didn't have any new clothes to change into, so he padded downstairs still in his pajamas.

Harry was nowhere to be seen, but on the dining table was Louis' favorite breakfast, as well as a single long-stemmed red rose with a note next to it.

Cautiously, Louis approached the table and picked up the note. Written in Harry's handwriting were the words, Louis, I love you and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy your breakfast. 

Louis swallowed. He'd been expecting a lot of things when he'd come down the stairs, but a romantic gesture from Harry wasn't exactly it. He'd been sure Harry would break up with him.

He turned to the food, suddenly aware of how hungry he was. He picked up a fork and shoveled the food in his mouth, smiling at how good it tasted. Harry was such a good cook.

Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wrapped around Louis from behind. Harry. Louis flinched but he didn't push Harry away.

Harry was relieved when Louis didn't push him away. He knew that Louis had been very upset, which was why he'd decided to sneak up on him so that Louis couldn't run away that easily.

"Good morning, Boo," he said softly.

"Morning," Louis mumbled back. He'd stood still, frozen, ever since Harry had put his arms around him, not sure of what to do. 

"You're not eating?" Harry leaned over Louis' shoulder to look at the plate. "Aren't you hungry? Is my cooking bad?"

"N-no, your cooking is good," Louis said hurriedly. 

"Not hungry then?" Harry poked Louis' stomach, making Louis squeak. "You're a little too thin for my liking."

"No, I'm hungry."

Harry realized that his hugging Louis had made Louis uncomfortable, so he pulled away and pressed a kiss to Louis' temple. "Eat up, bug." 

Swallowing nervously, Louis started eating again. Thankfully, Harry left the kitchen to give Louis some peace so Louis finished eating his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. Louis was feeling a little unsure of what to do. Obviously, Harry didn't have any intention of breaking up with Louis and he was going on the apology route, and Louis was beginning to feel a little better once he realized that Harry was really sorry and had just made a stupid mistake. He went to the living room to find Harry stretched out on the couch, texting someone. When Louis entered, he immediately looked up and put his phone down.

"Who were you texting?" Louis asked.

"Oh, um." Harry turned red. "The leprechaun. He was, you know, yelling at me through cyberspace."

Louis giggled a little at this. Trust Niall to have his back, yelling at Harry for forgetting their anniversary.

Harry smiled with relief when he heard Louis' giggle. It meant that Louis wasn't as mad anymore and Harry was glad. He'd been worrying that if Louis was really, really mad, there was always a possibility of a breakup and Harry hated that. He wanted to stay with Louis forever.

"So, um, we have two options for today," Harry said. "Either we stay at home or I take you out. I've got it all planned out so it doesn't matter which one you choose, I just want you to be happy."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "You planned everything?"

"Yep." Harry got up from the couch and went to put his arms around Louis. "I said I'd make it up to you, didn't I?"

"Um, okay." It was Louis' turn to blush. "I-I guess I wanna stay at home?"

"Okay." Harry swallowed. He really, really wanted to kiss Louis on the lips, but he wasn't sure if Louis would allow that. "Um, Lou?"

"Hm?"

"C-can I, you know, kiss you? On the lips?" Harry asked a little nervously. He felt it was too early on in the apologizing process to kiss Louis, but Louis was a kissable person and Harry really couldn't help himself.

"U-um, okay," Louis said, biting his lip and looking down at his feet. Harry cupped Louis' face with one hand, tilted Louis' face up, and placed a gentle kiss on Louis' lips. The kiss wasn't heated or needy or anything; it was soft and slow and lasted for a couple seconds before both boys pulled away, cheeks scarlet. 

After a couple of seconds, Harry cleared his throat. "So, um. I'll go wash the dishes and you can pick a movie. Well, I already picked one for you but I thought you might want to choose yourself."

"What did you pick?"

"Love, Actually," Harry said, knowing that it was one of Louis' favorite movies.

"Ooh! Actually I want to watch that, good choice," Louis said, smiling.

"Good." Harry grinned. "Alright, you can go set the movie up. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He leaned down to peck Louis' nose, causing the blue-eyed boy to giggle a little before turning to the television.

Harry still had a foolish smile on his face as he went to the sink in the kitchen to wash the dishes. After he'd finished, he dried his hands and went to the living room, where Louis was curled up into a tiny ball on one side of the couch, draped in a blanket and cuddling with Larry, the gigantic fluffy teddy bear Harry had won for Louis at an arcade. Louis was still in his pajamas - shorts with an oversized hoodie that belonged to Harry. Louis loved wearing Harry's clothes and Harry loved it when Louis wore his clothes because Louis looked so cute with sweater paws and a hoodie down to his mid-thighs.

Harry suddenly got jealous of Larry - if it even made sense how he could be jealous of a giant teddy bear - because Larry was cuddling with Louis. Only Harry should be able to cuddle with Louis. 

Harry sneaked up behind Louis and snatched Larry away.

"Hazzie!" Louis whined, making grabby hands for the fluffy bear. "Give him back!"

"Why?" Harry stepped away so Louis couldn't grab Larry.

"Because I was cuddling with him."

"Aww, can't you cuddle with me? Or is Larry a better cuddle buddy?" Harry watched Louis, amused.

"Hmmmm." Louis folded his arms and said, "Larry's a better cuddle buddy."

"What!" Harry gasped, hand on his heart, offended. "No way!"

"Yes way," Louis said, laughing at Harry's face. "He's softer and fluffy and he doesn't tickle me."

"B-but I can't help it! I can't help having bones and smooth skin and I definitely can't help tickling you." Harry reached down a hand and started tickling Louis' ribs, making Louis shriek and curl up more to protect himself. 

"Hazzie! Stoooooooopppp!" Louis yelped, trying to dodge Harry's hands. "Please!"

"Say I'm a better cuddle buddy - no wait, say I'm the bestest cuddle buddy in the world and you love me!" Harry demanded. "Then I'll stop."

"What? No way, Larry's a better -" Louis' words were cut off by his squeals of laughter as Harry dropped Larry and attacked Louis with both hands. "Okay, okay! You're the bestest cuddle buddy in the world and I love you!" 

"Good." Harry stopped his tickle attack and smiled innocently at Louis. He got onto the couch, leaving Larry on the floor, and picked Louis up and onto his lap. "No one but me can cuddle with you."

"Possessive much?" Louis booped Harry's nose affectionately, secretly loving the fact that his boyfriend was so possessive and jealous.

"Mmhmm. I get possessive of the most important person in my life, is that such a surprise?" Harry kissed Louis' nose and reached for the remote control. "Okay, let's watch the movie."

When the movie ended, Harry decided it was time to cook lunch. "So, we're making chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash," Harry said, taking the ingredients out of the fridge. Louis, who was sitting on the counter, rolled his eyes.

"Cheesy frog," he said, poking Harry's dimple.

"You love it," Harry said, pecking Louis' lips. 

"Hmm, maybe I do." 

"You wanna help out?" Harry asked, putting the ingredients on the counter next to Louis. Louis shook his head.

"Nope. You know I would just end up setting fire to the kitchen," he said, popping the 'p' in the 'nope'. 

"True." Harry laughed. "What are you going to do, then?"

"Cuddle with Larry," Louis said cheekily, pretending to hop off the counter.

"Hey!" Harry grabbed Louis' wrist. "You can't cuddle with him!"

"Fine, fine," Louis said. "I'll go find Niall."

"But this is supposed to be an us day," Harry complained. "It's just me and you. Anyway, if Niall came over he's definitely going to eat all our food."

Louis pouted.

Harry softened at Louis' pout and relented. "Okay, okay. You can invite Niall over."

"Yay! You're the best, Haz." Louis threw his arms around Harry's neck and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before hopping off the counter to get his phone and text Niall. 

Harry watched the boy fondly, so thankful that Louis wasn't upset anymore. Last night, he'd been absolutely terrified that Louis would break up with him. The beautiful blue-eyed boy he'd been dating for three years was probably the most important and precious person in Harry's life and Harry didn't want to - no, couldn't - lose Louis. He didn't know what he would do without the sassy but adorable and lovable boy. 

"Okay! I called Niall, he'll be over in a couple minutes!" Louis said, popping his head into the kitchen, then going up into their room to change.

Sure enough, a blonde Irishman soon turned up and barged in, saying loudly, "Is that food I smell?"

"Yep. Harry's making chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash," Louis explained.

Niall licked his lips. "Ooh. Delicious. I'll go visit Harry in the kitchen to yell at him and look at the food while I'm at it."

Niall marched into the kitchen, spotted the food in the pan and ran over. "It smells so good! I can't wait."

"Thanks, Ni," Harry said absent-mindedly.

Once Niall heard Harry's voice, he quickly turned around and squinted at the curly-headed boy. "By the way, I'm really pissed at you."

Harry glanced up from the pan and gulped. "Um. Okay."

"You're a real asshole, you know," Niall said, folding his arms. Louis, hearing their conversation, quickly went into the kitchen.

"Ni, it was an accident. He just forgot," Louis said.

"Still an asshole," Niall said. "Hurt Louis again and I will murder you."

Nervous, Harry mumbled, "Um, okay."

"Come on, Ni, don't harass him," Louis said, dragging Niall out by his arm. "You wanna play FIFA?"

Niall stayed for dinner as well, making Harry a little jealous because he couldn't have Louis to himself. Niall and Louis were an explosive and energetic pair, being loud and having fun together while Harry watched from the side.

Niall eventually left, and Louis went to wash the dishes. Harry quickly jumped up and said, "Let me wash them. You must be tired."

"No, it's fine." Louis shook his head, but he was yawning. 

"Go shower and change, you can pick a movie," Harry said, circling his arm around Louis' waist and pressing a kiss to Louis' temple. 

"Mm, okay," Louis said, walking off to their room while Harry went to wash the dishes.

Once both of them had showered and change, they cuddled up on the couch, watching Mamma Mia!, a mutual favorite. Louis was sleepily singing along to the songs quietly, but Harry could hear him and was bursting with fondness.

"I love you," he whispered into Louis' freshly shampooed hair. 

"Love you too," Louis mumbled drowsily.


	23. photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry finds an old picture of louis and a mystery boy and he becomes insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired by another larry fic (who am i kidding, it's basically the same thing)
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

It was late when Harry and Louis got back home.

They'd just been on a two-day trip to America with the boys, and they were in the car back to their house, with Paul driving.

Harry and Louis were sitting next to each other in the backseat, Louis' eyelids slowly drooping. Harry, noticing this, nudged Louis and whispered softly, "Sleep."

Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry put an arm around his waist, tugging him closer while shifting himself closer to the blue-eyed boy. They snuggled up to each other as best as they could with their seat belts on, and soon Louis was fast asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry glanced at the sleeping boy, smiling fondly at the peaceful look on his face. They'd been together for three years, and they'd been through a lot. Having to go through countless stunts to hide their relationship took a toll on the two boys, but at the end of the day Harry would die in a heartbeat for Louis.

He placed a gentle kiss on Louis' forehead, sighing in content, knowing that Louis was his and no one else's.

Paul, watching them through the rear view mirror, smiled to himself. Quietly, he asked Harry, "You love him, don't you?"

Harry couldn't put into words the love he had for Louis Tomlinson - he'd fallen head over heels the first time Harry had seen Louis during the X-Factor. Back then, Harry had been the weird, quirky and dorky teen with the crazy curls and cringey fashion sense. Louis had been the adorably shy, innocent and sweet boy with the messy hair and Harry had fallen in love with him instantly.

Luckily for Harry, Louis had fallen in love with Harry, too. Both of them were too shy to admit their feelings to each other, but being in a band together helped. Harry remembered bursting with excitement when they were put in a band with the boys - he'd been excited to get closer to Louis. They were still shy in the band, but Niall, Zayn and Liam had seen those quick, blushing glances at each other, and had made it their mission to get Harry and Louis together.

The plan had worked.

And now Harry felt like he was the luckiest man alive, being able to have Louis all to himself. To be able to wake up next to the little feather-haired boy and see his hair all messed up but somehow perfect at the same time, see his slightly flushed cheeks, see the calming expression on his face. Harry was able to touch and hug Louis whenever he wanted, he could kiss and cuddle Louis whenever he wanted. He could see Louis' blush and listen to his giggles. Harry could call Louis his.

He smiled down at the sleeping boy. "You have no idea," Harry murmured to Paul.

They soon arrived outside Louis and Harry's house, and they were supposed to get out of the car. But Harry didn't have the heart to wake Louis up when Louis was sleeping so peacefully and looking so adorable in the oversized hoodie that actually belonged to Harry.

"Hey, um, Paul?"

"Yeah?" Paul was unbuckling his seat belt, and turned to look at Harry.

"Can you get me and Louis' bag for me? Cause I don't want to wake Lou up, I'll carry him into the house." Harry unbuckled his seat belt and carefully unbuckled Louis' too.

"Sure, Harry." Paul nodded, then got out of the car and opened the door for Harry. Harry put one arm underneath Louis and another behind his back, carrying Louis bridal-style out of the car. Paul closed the door and got their bags out of the trunk, then made his way to the front of the house with Harry trailing behind him.

It was a little chilly out, and Louis was snuggling up Harry, feeling cold. Harry held Louis closer, watching as Paul opened the door with the spare key. Once the door was open, Harry carried Louis inside and up to their bedroom, tucking him under the covers, before going back downstairs to thank Paul and see him out.

"Thanks, Paul," Harry said.

"No problem, Harry. Take care of Louis," Paul said before slipping out of the front door.

Once Paul had left, Harry decided to unpack their bags. He went through his own first, putting the dirty clothes in the laundry basket and his items back to their original places. He decided to help Louis unpack too, knowing that Louis didn't mind Harry going through his stuff.

Harry was going through Louis' bag when his hand brushes against something like a card.

It didn't feel like anything that was supposed to be in Louis' bag, so Harry took it out and realized it was a photograph.

It was definitely an old photograph, slightly yellowing, creases where the photo had been repeatedly folded, and tape where the photo had been ripped.

Harry recognized Louis in the photo - a young, laughing Louis, back before the X-Factor. Beside Louis was a boy that Harry didn't know. What made Harry's blood boil was the fact that the boy had his arms around Louis, and they were sitting so close to each other.

Louis had always been a shy person, and for someone to be able to be so close to him physically, but also make him laugh, this person must've been very special.

Harry's heart clenched. It's probably just an old friend, he told himself. But he knew it was a lie. The photo was old and in pretty bad condition, but Louis still kept it. And why would Louis bring it with him on a two-day trip? The photo must've been extremely important to Louis. This person must've been extremely important to Louis.

Why? Who is this unknown boy? Harry swallowed, feeling himself being overrun by jealousy. Why would this person be so important to Louis that Louis brought his picture wherever he went? Louis didn't do that for Harry.

Harry had the urge to barge into their bedroom and question Louis, but he couldn't. As he thought about it, Harry was getting surer and surer that this mystery boy probably was the love of Louis' life. They looked so happy together in the picture. Harry was probably just some person Louis had decided to date for a while before he could get back with his true partner.

Harry swallowed a sob, but forced himself to put the picture into his pocket and unpack Louis' things. He went into their bedrooms, and upon seeing Louis fast asleep, looking calm and peaceful, he fought the urge to cry. He was going to lose this perfect, beautiful boy he'd fallen so hard for.

☾ 

Harry tried to forget the photo. He tried.

But it's hard to forget the photo where the love of your life is with the love of his life.

And the love of his life isn't you.

Ever since he found the picture, Harry had been cold and quiet. Only to Louis, and not to anyone else.

Louis felt it hard. He didn't understand why the usually happy, cheerful and dorky Harry would suddenly become so quiet and brooding and cold. He automatically assumed it was something that he had done, but he couldn't think of anything.

Louis had went and talked to Paul, since he was the last person to see the couple before Harry had changed, and he'd thought that Harry had been as loving and caring towards Louis as ever. This didn't give Louis any clue on what had happened - it only resulted in further cementing Louis' belief that it was his fault.

Harry tried not to show that he was hurt. But it was hard. Every single moment he could only think of Louis leaving him, and he had to choke back the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

He knew that he should just go and ask Louis about it. But he was too afraid of hearing Louis' answer, which would probably be something along the lines of, Yeah, that's the love of my life. I'm actually waiting for him to come and take me so we can get married and be happy forever.

Harry was too much of a coward for that. So instead he was silent, ignoring Louis and the worried, pained glances that Louis would shoot at him.

There was definitely a rift forming between them, crushing both of them as it grew. They tried to pretend that everything was normal, everything was fine. In front of their family and friends, they were still that perfect, happy, loving couple, but behind closed doors they slept in separate bedrooms, and didn't exchange any words with each other.

A couple weeks later, during dinner with the boys, Niall was scrolling through his phone when he said, "Harry, I've been seeing so many marriage proposals from this one girl, I checked her profile out and she's fucking hot."

Niall showed his screen to the boys, who leaned in to look at the picture of a rather attractive girl. "Yeah, she's hot," Harry commented.

"You gonna accept her offer? She looks like a fine piece of work to me," Niall teased. The boys laughed, Louis' laugh a little forced.

"Yeah, of course," Harry joked. "Right after I dump Louis."

The boys laughed again, but Louis stopped, paling. He couldn't hear the joking tone in Harry's voice. Right after I dump Louis. What if - what if the reason Harry was getting so distant was because he wanted to dump Louis?

Louis swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at his lap, trying to stop the tears from falling. Ever since the night they'd gotten back from America, Harry had changed completely. Louis felt it was his fault but he didn't know why and he wished he knew so he could make it up to Harry. Now Harry was going to dump him.

That night, when Harry was walking past the guest bedroom door, where Louis had been sleeping, he heard hysterical sobbing coming from inside. He wanted to run in and comfort Louis, tell him everything would be okay. But why bother? Louis wasn't going to be his any longer. Harry forced himself to walk past the room and into his own.

He wondered why Louis had been crying. Was it because of the thing about the girl? Well, Harry was gay and there was no way he would ever end up with a girl. But why would Louis care? Louis was in love with someone else. Harry knew this, although he couldn't fight off the funny feeling in his stomach.

☾ 

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

Louis was absolutely fucking terrified.

Harry had been acting weird and strange and Louis had no idea what to do. He was sure it was all his fault, and after thinking it over, decided that Harry would be a lot better off without Louis.

So, when Harry came back home after a night out with a couple of his buddies, he found an empty house with a note laying on the guest bedroom bed.

Harry,

I've gone to live with a friend. 

Louis

Once Harry read the note, he panicked. He knew that his change in behavior had affected Louis, but he didn't know it would affect him so much.

Harry was already going to lose Louis to that mysterious boy in the photo - but Harry would do anything to get Louis back, to stay with the perfect, beautiful boy for one more day.

He felt tears building up in his eyes, threatening to spill as he clenched the note in his fist. Louis can't leave now. I still need him. I still love him. Even if the mystery boy is going to steal him from me.

It was already late, but he grabbed his car keys and ran outside to his car, getting in and starting it. He knew that when Louis said 'friends', he'd be staying at either Niall's or Zayn and Liam's. 

Or, maybe Louis was staying at his mom's. There was a possibility, since Harry was best mates with Niall, Zayn and Liam, and maybe Louis wanted to get away from them.

Luckily for Harry, Jay had moved to London along with Louis' siblings. So Harry drove down to the Tomlinsons', hoping that Louis would be there.

It was late so the kids were all asleep, but a worried-looking Jay answered Harry's frantic knocks. When she saw that it was Harry, she only sighed and let him in without a word. She made him and herself a cup of tea and they sat at the dining table, silent and sipping tea.

Finally, Jay said, "If you're here about Louis, I'm not telling you where he is."

"H-he's not here?"

Jay shook her head. "But he did come here to talk to me. Harry, I don't understand. From where I stood, I though you loved him."

Jay's voice was laced with disappointment, and Harry, who had always been fond of Louis' mother, choked back a sob. "N-no, I do love him, but -"

"But what, Harry? You've gone and broken my son's heart, your excuse better be good." Jay folded her arms.

Harry took out the picture from his pocket and slid it over to Jay. "I-I found this."

Jay leaned forward and widened her eyes once she saw the picture. "H-how'd you find this? Where'd you get it?"

"In Louis' bag. I was helping him unpack because he was sleeping, and then I found this photo. I looked at it and-and I -"

"You got jealous, didn't you?" Jay leaned back to look at Harry. Harry nodded. Jay sighed. "You want to know the story behind this picture?"

Harry was afraid of hearing of the mystery boy who Louis was in love with. Nevertheless, he said, "Yes."

"My sister, she lives in America. When you and the boys went there, Louis went to visit his aunt," Jay said.

Harry looked confused. "He never -"

"He did, he just didn't tell you guys," Jay cut him off. "He knew you'd want to go along if he told you, so he didn't. His aunt has the habit of giving Louis' friends old pictures of him, and he finds it embarrassing."

"S-so his aunt gave him that picture?" Harry asked, starting to feel like things weren't what he thought they were.

"Yes. The other boy in the picture is my nephew, Tom. Louis' cousin. They're about the same age so they were pretty close. After all, Louis only had younger sisters so Tom was like a brother to him. They used to have a lot of fun together. And I'm quite fond of Tom too, so I asked my sister to give me this photo. So when Louis went to America, he was supposed to bring back this photo for me. But when he got back home he told me it was missing. I guess you've had it this entire time."

Harry sat, frozen, in his seat, mouth wide open. "T-that's his cousin?"

"Yep." Jay watched Harry intently. "So Louis and Tom are definitely not in love. Besides, Tom's straight and married."

Harry felt the guilt and humiliation and embarrassment flood through him, realizing the mistake he'd made. The biggest, most idiotic, most foolish mistake he'd made. "O-oh."

"Well, you did make a big mistake, but at least you still love Louis. He's completely heartbroken, you know, but if you're still in love with him he'll get better." Jay sighed.

"Jay, can you please tell me where Louis is? I-I need to know, I have to go and apologize before things get worse, please -" Harry was getting desperate. He needed Louis, now.

"He's at Liam and Zayn's," Jay said softly. "Niall's there with them as well. I'll let you go and apologize to Louis, but remember you can't force him." Jay stood up, and so did Harry. They made their way to the front door, and as Harry left, Jay called, "Harry?"

Harry turned. "Yes?"

"Take care of Louis for me, please. He's my Boobear, you know."

"I will," Harry said, before trudging back to his car and driving to Liam and Zayn's. He was still in shock, feeling terribly guilty for what he'd done. He should've gone and asked Louis about the photo instead of assuming the worst and suddenly becoming so hostile and cold to the point that Louis had left.

Oh God, what if Louis was leaving for good? What if, even after Harry explained it to him, Louis thought that Harry hadn't acted correctly and decided to break up with him? What if - the what ifs were swimming around in Harry's mind, making his heartbeat quicken. He couldn't lose Louis. Not today and not ever.

He decided to go and buy something for Louis first. He found a store that was still open and bought a bouquet of sunflowers (Louis' favorite) and a big fluffy teddy bear. 

He pulled up at Liam and Zayn's driveway, got out of the car and jogged to the front door. He banged on the door, hoping that the boys were still awake and would let him see Louis.

Apparently, none of the boys could fall asleep, and a rather awake Liam answered the door. When he saw Harry, holding the flowers and teddy bear, his face darkened. He knew what Harry had come for. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Li, you have to let me see Louis, I need to apologize right now, I-"

"He doesn't want to see you," Liam snapped, starting to close the door. 

"Wait, wait!" Harry grabbed the door and wrestled with Liam before Liam gave up and opened the door. "Please, you have to let me explain. Just let me come in."

Liam eyed him suspiciously, but since they were best mates, he decided to trust Harry and let him in. 

Liam whipped out his phone to text Niall that Harry was there and to keep Louis in his room, then motioned for Harry to sit down on the couch. Liam called Zayn over and the couple glared at Harry in unison.

"S-so." Harry cleared his throat, getting nervous from the murderous glances his best friends were giving him. "I, um, found a picture of Louis a couple of weeks ago." He took the picture out and handed it to Liam and Zayn, who sat closer to look at the photo. "And, um, I got really jealous I guess? Really insecure because I found it in Louis' travel bag and I was wondering why he'd take it with him everywhere, even on a trip. Then, Louis' not, y'know, really social or anything but he looks really happy in the photo which meant he and the other guy must be really close."

"Aaaand you got jealous." Liam looked up at Harry. "That's why you started acting all cold and weird around Louis?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry scratched his neck. "But, like, I went to Jay's and she explained the photo to me. The guy in the photo is just Louis' cousin Tom, and it was in his travel bag because his aunt lives in America and he was bringing it back for his mother."

Zayn sighed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, H? You broke Louis' heart just because you thought he was in love with someone else? Why didn't you ask him about the photo?"

Harry hung his head in shame. "I-I was too scared of losing him."

Liam groaned in frustration. "You just lost him by not asking, dumbhead." 

Harry panicked. You just lost him. No - Harry couldn't lost Louis. "Guys, you have to let me apologize to him. Let me explain it all to him."

Liam and Zayn eyed him together, then pulled each other aside and whispered. Harry watched them nervously, fingers tapping against his legs. Finally, the couple turned and said, "You can go see him."

Harry jumped up. "Thank you guys so much!"

"Just be careful, Niall's there with him and will want to murder you. Prepare yourself for the leprechaun," Zayn said, before leading Harry up to the room where Louis was staying. Zayn knocked on the door. "Ni?"

There was a shuffling and Niall poked his head out. He saw Harry and he growled. "What the fuck is he -"

"We've decided to let him see Louis," Zayn said quietly, so Louis wouldn't hear. "I'll explain it to you downstairs. For now, let Harry in."

Niall pouted, but came out. He shot Harry a glare and whispered, "Hurt Louis anymore and I will murder you. Even if you are my best friend."

"Nice to know, Ni," Harry muttered, before quietly entering the room, where Louis was curled up on the bed. Harry carefully made his way to Louis.

Louis was facing away from him so he didn't see Harry. Harry gently sat down on the edge of the bed, making Louis turn. Harry's heart broke at the sight of Louis' tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, and the fact that Louis' eyes widened and he looked terrified when he realized Harry was there.

"Hey, Lou," Harry said softly. "I got you some flowers and a teddy bear."

Louis was silent, staring at Harry. Harry placed the flowers and the teddy bear on the nightstand, then turned to Louis. "So, I've, um, come to apologize."

Louis sat up and huddled himself into a little ball. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Harry's apology.

"A couple weeks ago I found this photo," Harry said, taking the photo out and handing it to Louis. Louis' eyes widened and he grabbed the photo.

"How'd you find it? I thought I lost it." Harry felt his heart thump when he heard Louis' raspy, high-pitched voice. He hadn't heard it in ages. 

"I was helping you unpack your bag after the trip to the States, then I found it. I-I got jealous because I thought you'd been carrying it around with you everywhere, even on a two-day trip. Also because you and the guy in the photo looked so close and I thought you two were in love. I was too scared to ask you so I kept it to myself, so I acted really weird around you," Harry explained.

"Y-you were jealous of Tom?" Louis asked, head tilted.

"Yeah. But then when you left, I panicked because I didn't want to lose you, so I went to your mom's and she explained it all to me. Louis, I'm so sorry. I was such a big idiot, I should've just asked you about it in the first place. I was convinced that Tom would come and take you away some day, I was just so scared of losing you."

Louis looked hopeful. "S-so you don't hate me?"

"No! Why would I hate you?" Harry felt guilty, realizing how upset he'd made Louis. 

"Well - I just thought - you'd been acting weird around me and no one else, so I figured it was my fault," Louis said, looking at his lap.

"No, it's my fault. I was an idiotic, arrogant and stupid asshole. I'm so, so, sorry." Harry scooted a little closer. "Lou, I love you so much, I-I was just scared of losing you. You're so perfect and beautiful and I always wondered why you would be with some ugly, worthless idiot like me -"

"I'm not perfect or beautiful and you're not ugly or worthless. You're the perfect and beautiful one," Louis protested, looking up. He then looked down again, and said, a little more quieter,

"No way, you're so perfect and beautiful," Harry said seriously. They could probably go on with the no, you're beautiful and I'm ugly fight forever, but Harry currently needed Louis' forgiveness. "Louis, will you forgive me? I've been the most stupidest person ever but I love you and I can't live without you. Please, take me back."

Louis was silent for a moment, thinking. He chewed his lip. Then, he suddenly lunged at Harry and put his arms around Harry's neck. Harry was surprised, but returned the hug, and the two were cuddling on the bed.

"I forgive you," Louis mumbled into Harry's neck. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He stroked Louis' soft, feathery hair. Oh, how he'd missed the feeling of Louis' hair. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	24. night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which louis and harry have a night in (duh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next seven chapters (including this one) are part of a series called 'seven days of larry'. i did this on wattpad and i'm just putting all of my previous works on here.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

It was raining.

Harry and Louis were lying on the couch, Louis tucked under Harry's protective arm. There was a movie on, and Harry had draped a blanket over them, mostly because Louis was cold.

The soft pitter-patter of raindrops outside their house and the quiet droning from the television started to make Louis sleepy. Harry was warm and was playing with Louis' hair, and soon Louis found it hard to keep his eyes open.

When the movie was over, Louis had fallen asleep with his head snuggled into Harry's chest. Harry watched Louis with a fond smile on his face, admiring his baby's eyelashes, cheekbones, lips, nose, and the fact that Louis looked so soft and cute and cuddly - not only in his sleep, but always. It was hard not to cuddle Louis all the time.

They'd met a couple years ago, at school. Harry had been that popular jock while Louis had been that shy, quiet nerd. Louis had been a wallflower and didn't expect to draw attention from anyone - but due to his looks, he attracted a lot of attention, from boys and girls alike. He'd caught Harry's attention, making Harry fall for him instantly.

Louis could probably have anybody he wanted on campus. So could Harry. But they'd fallen in love with each other, and after graduating, moved in together. They were going to different universities and doing different subjects, which Harry was sometimes upset about because it meant Louis would be spending a lot of time with people who Harry didn't know.

But Harry was content laying on the couch with Louis asleep in his arms, listening to the rain falling outside. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Louis' forehead, making Louis snuggle closer. "I love you," Harry murmured into Louis' ear. 

"I love you too," Louis mumbled in his sleep. Harry smiled, before looking at the clock and realizing it was probably time to start making dinner. Except - Louis was sleeping right on top of Harry, and Harry didn't want to disturb him. It was going to be a tough job getting off the couch.

Harry removed the arm that was draped across Louis' chest, then began slowly sliding himself off the couch from underneath Louis. 

Louis whined from the movement and unconsciously grabbed one of Harry's arms, pulling himself closer to Harry. Harry chuckled softly at the cuteness of Louis' action, but it wasn't helping him get off the couch. He managed to maneuver his body off the couch, but Louis was still hanging on to his arm.

"Come on, Lou, let go," Harry said, although he knew Louis was asleep and couldn't hear him. Harry gently pried Louis' fingers off his arm and sighed in relief once his arm was free. He shifted Louis into a better position and tucked him in, planting one more kiss on his forehead before heading to the kitchen.

When Louis woke up, he was extremely upset to find that Harry wasn't there. A nap without Harry's cuddles just wasn't the same. 

Louis sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was a little cold, so he wrapped himself in the blanket. He could hear Harry in the kitchen, and padded over. 

"Hazzie?"

Harry turned and smiled at the cuddly-looking figure in the doorway. "Hey, baby. How was your nap?"

"Not as good since you weren't there," Louis huffed, folding his arms. The fond-levels Harry was giving off were record-breaking.

"Aw, I'm sorry, but I had to make dinner." Harry walked over and pressed a kiss to Louis' temple. "I'm not quite done, though. Can you set the table for me?"

"Hm, okay." Louis walked towards the cupboards and took the plates and cutlery out. "What are you making?"

"Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of homemade mash," Harry said, winking at Louis. Louis rolled his eyes but giggled at his boyfriend's cheesiness. 

"Dork."

"You love it."

"Hm, yeah I do." Louis got on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on Harry's lips, then went to set the table. Harry went to cook, a big grin on his face from the kiss.

Once dinner was ready, Louis seated himself on the chair and waited patiently for Harry to sit down. The chair was a little too high for Louis so his legs dangled, and he kicked them happily. Harry, who was coming out of the kitchen while taking off his apron, saw Louis' kicking legs and chuckled. "C'mon baby, you can start eating now."

Louis didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his fork and knife and wolfed down the food so fast that Niall would be proud. When he was finished, he placed his fork and knife down neatly and patted his stomach. "I'm full."

"Good." Harry hadn't finished eating and quickly finished, then picked up their plates and carried them into the kitchen. "Pick a movie, babe."

Louis obediently went to their movie cupboard and started taking some out, narrowing it down to a couple. When Harry finished washing the dishes, he found Louis sitting on the floor, legs spread apart, looking at three movies in front of him with a very conflicted look on his face.

"How's the movie-choosing going, boo?" Harry got onto the floor and hugged Louis from behind, tucking his chin over Louis' shoulder.

"I don't know," Louis whined unhappily. 

"Aw, babe," Harry cooed. "What are the choices?"

"Penguins of Madagascar, Snow White, and The Lion King," Louis said, pointing at each DVD package on the floor. 

"How about Penguins of Madagascar? You know you like the penguins, especially Private," Harry suggested, warm breath tickling Louis' ear. Louis shied away from Harry's face and picked up the Penguins of Madagascar DVD. 

"Okey dokey," Louis said, getting up from the floor and making his way to the DVD player. Harry sat on the floor, feeling a bit upset that Louis had left his embrace. So once Louis had stuck the disc in to the DVD player, Harry picked him up and carried him bridal-style to the couch, where he sat down and put Louis on his lap.

Louis wriggled around a bit, making himself comfortable, before settling down and starting the movie. As they watched, Harry cuddled Louis closer and closer. Private, the cute little penguin in the movie, reminded Harry of Louis - innocent and adorable and lovable - and seeing Private having to go through so many trials and tribulations made Harry feel protective over Louis (like he wasn't already).

By the end of the movie Louis had fallen asleep on Harry. As the credits played, Harry watched Louis fondly, feeling so incredibly lucky to be able to date the little blue-eyed angel.

He leaned down and murmured into Louis' ear, "Hey, boo, wake up. It's time to go to bed."

"Hmm?" Louis' eyes fluttered open, making Harry stare at his beautiful eyelashes. 

"Time to go to bed, love," Harry said softly, turning off the television.

"Carry me," Louis said, voice full of sleepiness. He held his arms out, making grabby hands at Harry. Harry chuckled and picked Louis up, carrying him to their bedroom and tucking him in.

Harry slid into bed next to Louis and kissed Louis' forehead. "Night, bug. Love you."

"Love you too," Louis mumbled, before falling asleep again on Harry's chest.


	25. night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which louis and harry have a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is slightly angsty but ends fluffily
> 
> warning: homophobic language
> 
> yikes i've totally forgotten about warnings, some of the previous chapters did have some sensitive content and i forgot to warn you guys. apologies.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

"You ready, babe?" 

Harry was standing at the front door, waiting for Louis. Louis bounded down the staircase and landed in front of Harry, grinning. "Yep."

"Good. Put on your shoes, bug, then we'll be going." Harry grabbed his keys from the counter and waited patiently for Louis to put on his shoes. Louis was struggling a bit so Harry knelt in front of him and helped him tie his shoelaces.

"Thanks, Hazzie," Louis said once the shoelaces were tied.

"No problem, Lou," Harry said, kissing Louis' nose. "Let's go."

They were going on a date, to a fancy new restaurant that had just opened in town. Louis had protested that it was too expensive, but Harry insisted on the best for his little angel.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated. Louis was looking around curiously, his legs dangling in the air since his legs were a little too short.

A waitress approached their table, her shirt buttoned a little too low. Her nametag read Kendall. "Hello, handsome, what would you like to drink?" she asked Harry, voice flirtatious. 

Harry cleared his throat. "Me and my boyfriend would both like a coke."

Kendall choked. "Y-you're boyfriend?" She looked at Louis and started laughing. "No way, I thought he was your little brother! Look at him, he's so tiny and pathetic and ugly. Anyway, you can't be gay. Gays are disgusting."

Louis hung his head, feeling the tears creep into his eyes. Harry, on the other hand, practically had smoke steaming out of his ears. 

"Excuse me?" Harry glared at Kendall. 

"Oh, come on. You're too attractive to be gay. As for him -" Kendall gestured towards Louis " - well, he looks so ugly and disgusting, it makes sense he's gay."

Louis stood up and quickly ran towards the bathrooms to get away from the insults being thrown at him. Harry stood up immediately, and called, "Lou, wait!" But Louis kept running.

Harry sighed and turned to Kendall again. He wanted to beat her brains out for making Louis upset, but it wouldn't exactly be fancy-restaurant etiquette. So instead he yelled at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Your homophobic, bitchy ass just made my boyfriend cry!"

"Like I care," Kendall said, shrugging. "Now, my shift ends at -"

"Can you shut up? You must be the most idiotic, self-centered person I've ever met -"

The yelling had attracted a lot of attention from the other customers and soon the manager ran over. "Excuse me, sir, is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem!" Harry said angrily. "Your waitress just insulted my boyfriend and made him cry, she hit on me while I was with him, and now she's still trying to hit on me! That's the fucking problem, okay?!"

"Kendall, my office," the manager said, glaring at Kendall. He then turned to Harry. "Sir, I'm so sorry, perhaps I can -"

"No thank you, we'll be leaving," Harry said loudly, picking up his and Louis' things, then running to the bathroom. It was empty except for the last stall, and Harry could hear quiet, hiccuped sobs coming from that stall. 

"Lou? Babe, it's me, Harry. Open the door," Harry said softly, knocking on the last stall's door. The door slowly unlocked to reveal a sniffling Louis, eyes red and cheeks flushed.

"Oh, baby, come here." Harry held his arms out and Louis hugged Harry tightly, starting to cry into Harry's chest.

"Oh, Lou..." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and stroked his hair softly. "Don't listen to anything she said. You're not pathetic or ugly or disgusting, you're absolutely beautiful and amazing and perfect, you know?"

"N-no I'm not," Louis hiccuped. "S-she was right, I'm -"

"Louis," Harry said, voice dangerous. "She's wrong. What did we say about self-depreciating comments?"

"I'm not allowed to make them," Louis said.

"That's right. So don't make them, princess." Harry stroked Louis' back gently.

Louis knew that Harry would get very upset if Louis insisted that Kendall was right, so he kept quiet. His tears had subsided and he rested his head on Harry's chest, listening to Harry's heartbeat, a soothing and calming sound.

After a while, Harry pulled away a little so he could see Louis' face. "Feeling better?"

"Mhmm." Louis' face said otherwise, though. He still looked incredibly upset. "I'm sorry for ruining our date."

"Hey, hey, it wasn't your fault, bug. It was that stupid waitress' fault. Please don't blame yourself." Harry cuddled Louis closer and kissed his forehead. "How about this? We'll go to the arcade instead, alright?"

"Okay." 

Harry picked Louis up in his arms and carried him out of the restaurant and into the car. He fastened Louis' seatbelt and then got in the car himself, driving towards their favorite arcade. 

Louis was still silent and sniffling, and Harry was worried. He needed to find some way to cheer Louis up. They got hot dogs at one of the stands, and ate in silence. Harry watched Louis carefully, finally deciding what he would do to cheer Louis up.

After they'd finished eating, Harry took Louis by the hand and brought him to one of the games. He'd remembered that one time when they'd come to the arcade, Louis had spotted a giant fluffy teddy bear and he'd wanted to get it. However, Harry had refused since they were carrying too many things at the time.

Today, it was Harry's mission to win the big giant teddy bear for Louis. 

The man at the booth waved at them. "Hi! You guys wanna win a bear?"

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"You just have to shoot all the targets. Five bucks a try."

Harry handed the game booth man five bucks and the man handed him the toy gun. The game was undoubtedly pretty hard, and Harry played it five times. By the fifth time, Louis was trying to drag Harry away. "Come on, you've played enough."

"Nu uh, babe, I'm going to win that bear for you," Harry said, tapping Louis' nose affectionately. "I'm not leaving till I do."

Finally, Harry won the sixth time. The game booth guy handed him the giant teddy bear, and Harry handed it to Louis, grinning when he saw Louis' eyes light up happily. "Thank you, Hazzie!"

"Your welcome, bug." Harry watched fondly as Louis cuddled with the stuffed bear. "Come on, let's go home."

The entire car ride home, Louis was happily hugging the teddy bear, events in the restaurant long forgotten. Harry watched him, heart bursting with fondness at his baby's adorableness. 

Turns out their date hadn't been ruined after all.


	26. a sick louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which louis is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is just fluffy. yay. :)
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

The sun filtered through the curtains, casting dancing shadows onto Harry and Louis' bed.

Harry was awake, looking at Instagram. He was half sitting up, propped against the headboard of the bed, while Louis was still asleep on his chest. One of Harry's hands were scrolling through his phone, while the other was absent-mindedly playing with Louis' hair.

Last night, it had been snowing, and Louis and Harry had went out and made a snowman before coming back home. It had been rather cold and they'd taken a warm bath afterwards, but Louis had been sniffling when he went to bed.

After a while, Harry decided to was probably time to wake Louis up and for them to get ready for the day. 

"Wakey wakey," Harry sang, tapping Louis' shoulder.

Louis, who had been hugging Harry's chest, hugged tighter and buried his face into Harry's torso, groaning. "Go away."

"Oh come on, Lou. Rise and shine, it's a brand new day, and -" Harry stopped when he noticed that Louis was a little warm and his face was pale. "Boo, are you okay?"

"Don't feel so good," Louis mumbled against Harry's bare chest. 

Harry tilted Louis' head up a little so Harry could see his face. Louis' hair was sweaty and clung to his forehead, his eyes half-closed and his expression pained. Harry brushed his fringe away from his forehead and pressed his hand against Louis' forehead, frowning when he felt the heat. "I think you've got a fever, bug."

"Hmngfhdflkjdfnjf." Louis buried his head back into Harry's chest. 

"I'll go get you some medicine and soup, okay?" Harry started to get up, but Louis whined and held on to Harry's chest. "Nooooooo. Don't leave." 

"Come on, I'll be quick." Harry tried to pry Louis' hands off him and finally succeeded. Louis slumped back onto the bed, too sick to try and grab Harry again. 

Harry ran downstairs to the kitchen to make some chicken soup, and while that was cooking he went to the medicine cabinet and took out a couple pills. He brought the pills and a glass of water upstairs to Louis, and set them down on the nightstand.

Louis was lying face down on the bed, blankets covering half of his body. Harry gently placed a hand on his back. "Lou? You need to eat your medicine."

Louis rolled over and sat up slowly. He saw the medicine on the nightstand and pouted. "I don't wanna."

The pout melted Harry's heart and he was tempted to obey Louis' wishes, but Louis needed the medicine to get better. "Aw, bug, you know you gotta eat it," Harry cooed. He sat down on the bed and pulled Louis to his chest. "You wanna get better, don't you?"

"Hmm." Louis picked up the medicine and made a face. "Yucky."

"Eat up," Harry commanded. Louis frowned, but he picked up the glass of water and swallowed the pills. Once he was done, he made another face. "Yuck yucky yucky."

"Well, at least you ate it." Harry kissed Louis' forehead. "I'm making chicken soup, it should nearly be ready." Harry got up, but Louis whined and hugged him. "Don't go."

Harry chuckled. "I forgot how cuddly you are when you're sick."

"Well then, stay and cuddle me." Louis buried his head into Harry's chest. 

"As much as I would love to, babe, I can't." Harry untangled Louis' arms from his chest. "I'll be back soon."

Louis huffed and fell back onto the bed, pouting as he watched Harry go downstairs to the kitchen. A couple minutes later, Harry reappeared, holding a tray with soup and a spoon. 

"Here you go." Harry set the tray down and picked up the bowl of soup and the spoon. "Do you want to eat it yourself or do you want me to feed you?"

"Feed me." Louis sat up. "I'm too dizzy to eat it by myself." He was kind of swaying around from the dizziness.

"Aw, bug, come here." Harry pulled Louis to his chest and rested Louis' head on his shoulder. "Open wide."

Louis watched the spoon coming towards his face tiredly and opened his mouth. He swallowed the soup, and then buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck. "Don't wanna eat anymore."

"Why not?" 

"Wanna throw up."

Harry set the soup down and looked at Louis worriedly. "You need to go to the bathroom?"

"Hmm... nope." Louis curled up into a tiny ball on Harry's lap. "Just need cuddles."

Harry smiled fondly. "Okay, okay."

They cuddled for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. The medicine plus the cuddles made Louis drowsy, and soon he fell asleep in Harry's arms. 

Noticing this, Harry gently took Louis off his lap and tucked him in. Harry wanted to stay in bed with Louis for the entire day, but he had work to do. He kissed Louis' forehead before heading to his office.

He'd been working for a couple hours when he heard soft feet padding in the hallway. He looked up to see Louis wrapped in the blanket, nose read and cheeks flushed, swaying a little.

"H-Hazzie?" He stopped at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. "I-I don't feel so good."

Harry quickly stood up and caught Louis before he could fall to the ground. "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed," he scolded, walking back to their bedroom. "You're too dizzy, you could've fallen."

"B-but, I wanted to see you," Louis sniffled. 

"Aw, boo." Harry held Louis closer to his chest. "You're cute."

" 'm not cute, 'm sick," Louis said, voice muffled into Harry's shirt. 

"Where are you feeling sick?" Harry opened the bedroom door and set them down on the bed.

"My head hurts and my nose is blocked and I'm dizzy and I don't feel good," Louis whined. 

"I think it's time for more medicine," Harry said. "And chicken soup."

Louis pouted. 

"They'll make you feel better," Harry insisted. There was still some medicine and (cold) soup on the nightstand. Harry picked up the medicine and handed it to Louis. "Eat up, Lou."

Louis folded his arms and shook his head. "No," he said cutely.

"Yes." 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please, babe, just take the medicine."

"I don't wanna. It's yucky."

"Pleaseeeee?" Harry begged. "Pwetty pwease? For me?"

Louis huffed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Harry cheered.

"Only for you, Hazzie."

"Love you, babe." Harry leaned down and kissed Louis' nose.

Louis ate the medicine and made a face. "Icky." 

"Now for the chicken soup." Harry picked up the bowl and soup and inspected it. "Hmm, too cold. I'll go down and microwave it."

He went downstairs to the kitchen and came back up a couple of minutes later, holding a nice hot bowl of soup. "Here you go."

Feeling a little hungry since he hadn't eaten anything, Louis took the bowl and soon finished it.

"Good boy," Harry praised. "What do you want to do now?"

"Cuddle?" Louis asked hopefully, eyes shining as he made grabby hands at Harry.

"Sure." Harry smiled fondly and pulled Louis onto his lap, cuddling him close.


	27. cuddle craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which louis wants cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely unrealistic and pathetic. i don't like this one a lot and i'm not proud of it.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

If you asked Harry to describe Louis, he'd tell you that Louis is cute, soft, adorable, innocent, sweet, and the perfect cuddle buddy.

It was the most accurate description. Louis was cute and soft and adorable and innocent and sweet, and he was definitely the perfect cuddle buddy.

Harry and Louis spent a lot of their time cuddling. They were accustomed to cuddling whenever they could. 

So one day, while Harry was busy working in his home office, Louis wandered in. He'd just come back from lunch with Niall, which had included a lot of giggling and running around, so now Louis was tired. 

"Hey, Hazzie."

"Hey," Harry said absent-mindedly, too focused in his work.

"I'm tired. Can we cuddle?" Louis asked hopefully. Even if Harry was working, Harry would usually agree and then Louis would climb onto Harry's lap and they would cuddle on Harry's big office chair. 

"Not now. I'm busy," Harry said, continuing to look at his computer screen.

"Oh," Louis said, disappointed. He shuffled out of Harry's office and went to the couch, turning on the television and curling up.

In the office, Harry was having a frustrating time. A client was backing out a deal and Harry was trying desperately to gather enough statistics and information to convince the client that their company was reliable.

The client was bitchy and annoying and honestly Harry just wanted to let the client back out, but he couldn't because the client was rich and the company always prioritized that. 

His phone rang, and the caller ID showed the client's name. Harry groaned and picked up.

"Hello, Mr. Grimshaw?" 

"Ah, Harry. Please, just call me Nick."

"Um, Nick, sir. May I ask why you're calling?"

"Harry, my boy, I just wanted to tell you that you're very hardworking, but I think I'll have to pull out of the deal."

"Wait, Mr. Grimshaw, sir! Please don't pull out, our company is very reliable -"

"Yes, I believe your company is reliable, but there's another company offering a lower price -"

"Please, sir, I assure you our company's the best, I -"

"That's what they all say, isn't it? Sorry, my boy, but I've decided to pull out of the deal. Good luck!"

"Wait, sir, I -"

Mr. Grimshaw, the stupid client, hung up, and Harry groaned in frustration. Just his luck. His superiors would get mad at him for not being able to convince Mr. Grimshaw to stay in the deal.

Just at that moment, Louis padded in again. He'd watched two movies and had come to the conclusion that maybe Harry was ready for cuddling.

Louis didn't notice the angry expression on Harry's face. "Harry -"

"Go away," Harry snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans."

Louis wasn't used to Harry snapping at him. "O-okay," he mumbled, slowly backing out of the office. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Or - or maybe he had and Harry was mad at him but Louis just wanted to cuddle with his frog. Was it too much to ask?

He returned to the living room, curling up on the couch again. Maybe Harry was just upset with work - but, he'd called cuddling 'shenanigans' and Louis was hurt. Louis thought Harry liked cuddling too.

Louis sniffled. Tears threatened to fall, and Louis couldn't hold them off for long.

About an hour later, Harry emerged from the office. He'd talked to his superiors and they had, surprisingly, not blamed Harry. Harry was feeling a lot better and had cooled down from the anger he'd felt when Mr. Grimshaw had backed out. They'd even found a new client, who was less bitchy, less annoying, and had offered more money. 

Harry was ready to order some takeout and spend the night cuddling and watching movies with Louis, like they always did.

"Loouiissss!" he sang, going downstairs to the living room. 

To his surprise, Louis was curled up on the couch, sobbing his heart out. Harry rushed down the stairs, sat down on the couch and pulled Louis into his lap. "What's wrong, bug?"

Louis looked up at Harry reproachfully. Should he tell Harry that Louis was upset because Harry didn't want to cuddle? Well - Harry had been angry when he'd said no and now he looked like his normal, dorky self again, so maybe Louis should. 

"Y-you don't want to cuddle with me," Louis sniffled. "And you called cuddling 'shenanigans'."

"Did I?" Harry frowned.

"Yes you did, you big meanie."

Harry thought hard, and then suddenly remembered what he'd done. "Ohhhh. That. Well, boo, I was just upset because that Mr. Grimshaw dick -"

"Don't swear, Hazzie." 

"Sorry boo. Mr. Grimshaw pulled out of the deal and I was angry so I snapped at you. I didn't mean it, I swear. I loooove cuddling with you, haven't you noticed?" Harry cuddled Louis close. "I mean, we cuddle all the time, Lou."

"I thought - I thought maybe you only cuddled with me 'cause I liked it and you didn't."

"Aww, I love cuddling with you, babe. I swear. I didn't mean anything that I said, forgive me?" Harry tilted Louis' chin up so their eyes met. "Pretty please?"

Louis pouted. "Promise you'll cuddle me?"

"Aren't we cuddling right now?"

"Okay, then, I forgive you," Louis said, throwing his arms around Harry's neck, happy that Harry didn't hate cuddling.

"Good," Harry said, relieved. "So, I was thinking, takeout for dinner and cuddling all night?"

"Yup," Louis affirmed. He laid his head down on Harry's chest. "Cuddles all night."


	28. you're so jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which harry is jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this one is better than the previous chapter.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

"Louis!" Harry sang, bounding down the stairs. He'd been working in his home office, but Louis was always home at this time.

Strangely, the house was empty. No sign of Louis anywhere. Harry took out his phone and saw a message from Louis:

louis: hey hazzie, i won't be home until after dinner

Harry frowned. They always had dinner together, at home or at a restaurant, no matter what. He texted back.

harry: where are you? what are you doing?

Louis usually replied instantly, but it took him ten minutes before Harry received a message.

louis: hanging out with a new friend! i'll tell you about him when i get back

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Him. Boy. Man. Male. Harry was usually okay with Louis hanging out with girls, because Louis was gay and he wasn't about to get together with a girl, but Harry only let Louis hang out with guys Harry knew personally and trusted. 

Harry tried to brush it off. He shouldn't be so possessive and he should let Louis hang out with the people he wanted, but Harry couldn't stop worrying as he ate dinner and watched a movie to pass the time.

At around eight, Louis walked in, smiling widely. Harry could see a car outside, and the driver was waving to Louis, meaning that he'd driven Louis home. 

"Hey, Hazzie," Louis said, taking off his shoes and joining Harry on the couch.

"Hey, Boobear," Harry said, taking his legs off the couch to make space for Louis. "New friend, huh?"

"Yup."

"What's his name? How old is he? What does he do? What does he look like? Sexuality? Siblings? Family background -"

"Whoa, Haz, slow down," Louis said, laughing.

"I'm just eager to know, s'all." Harry folded his arms and looked at Louis expectantly.

"His name's Scott, he's twenty-five, surgeon, and I don't really know how to explain his looks, I'll show you a picture later. He's bisexual and he has two little sisters," Louis explained. 

Harry raised his eyebrows. Surgeon - impressive, considering Scott was twenty-five. A little too impressive for Harry's liking. Harry would like Scott better if he had a nice little low-paying job so Louis wouldn't be impressed. And Scott was bisexual. Just great. Meaning he and Louis had a chance together.

"Haz?" Louis waved his fingers in front of Harry's eyes, and Harry snapped out of his trance, not realizing he'd zoned out. 

"Sorry, just thinking. Show me the picture of him?"

Louis pulled out his phone and then handed it to Harry. "He stole my phone and took selfies. Some of them are kinda blurry but you can still see his face."

Harry took the phone and flicked through the selection of pictures. Just great. Scott was hot - even Harry had to admit it. Fuck fuck fuck. Harry hoped Louis didn't like Scott a lot so Louis wouldn't be hanging around Scott. 

"I like him a lot, he's really nice," Louis commented.

Harry's eyes shot up and he glared at Louis. Confused, Louis said nervously, "Are you okay?"

"I don't like him," Harry said, gesturing at Scott's face on Louis' phone.

"Why not? You haven't even met him."

"Because - because he's hot and impressive and he makes you smile and you like him and he's bisexual which means there's a chance of you two dating -" Harry ranted.

"Whoa, whoa, are you jealous?" Louis asked. When Harry didn't answer, Louis knew he was right. He crawled into Harry's lap so that Louis was straddling him, and put his arms around Harry's neck. "Come on, Hazzie, you know I only love you."

Harry huffed.

"Harrryyyyyyyyy." 

"I still don't want you hanging around that Scott guy," Harry grumbled. 

"But he's nice," Louis whined.

"Exactly why I don't want you hanging around him."

Louis pouted and Harry's heart melted. Well, nearly. Harry had tried to develop a resistance to Louis' cuteness, or else he would be letting Louis hang out with every hot gay guy in the country.

Louis tugged on Harry's shirt. "But... Hazzie. I like Scottie, he's so nice and -"

"Do you like him more than me? Is he nicer than me?" Harry interrupted.

Louis giggled. "No, I like you more than him and you're nicer."

"Well, if you like me best and I'm the nicest, you don't need anymore people you like that are nice," Harry concluded.

"Harry, you're so mean," Louis complained. "That means no Niall, Zayn, Liam, Lottie, Fizz, Daisy, Phoebe, Gemma, Anne, Momma, etc." 

"Fine. No nice people you like who are gay." 

"Scott's bisexual. Anyway, Niall, Zayn and Liam are all gay you don't mind me hanging out with them," Louis protested.

"Cause - cause Niall, Zayn and Liam are all my friends and they're all taken," Harry explained.

"Well, Scott's nice, I think you'll like him, so he can be your friend." Louis tapped his chin. "As for Scott being taken, would it make you happy if I told you he's married?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Married a couple years ago. Got kids and all." Louis took his phone back and swiped through the pictures. "Here, he sent me a picture of his family."

Harry took the phone and saw a picture of Scott, as well as another handsome guy, with two little kids, smiling widely at the camera. He internally cooed at the picture, immediately imagining him and Louis in Scott and his husband's place. 

"So, Scott's married, can I hang out with him now?" Louis asked hopefully, giving Harry his best puppy eyes.

"Hmmm." Harry pretended to think about it, although the picture had pretty much sealed the deal. "I guess you can."

"Yay! I love you." Louis planted a big kiss on Harry's lips, and hugged him tightly. 

"Why are you so excited to see him, huh?" Harry placed his hands on Louis' waist, and started tickling him. 

Louis squealed and tried to push Harry's hands away. "Cause - cause I like him! Hazzie, stop it!"

"But you like me more, don't you?" Harry continued to tickle Louis, pulling him closer and holding him tightly so he couldn't escape. 

"Yes, I like you more!" Louis giggled, wriggling around trying to avoid Harry's hands. "I like you best! Stop tickling!"

"Okay, okay." Harry stopped tickling Louis. 

"You're so jealous," Louis told Harry, giggling slightly.

Harry snorted. "Not jealous, I just worry about the people you surround yourself with."

"Hmmmm," Louis raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. "I still think you're jealous."

Louis looked too cute with his head tilted and it was too much for Harry. He gathered Louis up in his arms and stood up, burying his face into the crook of Louis' neck. Louis squealed, feeling himself get lifted into the air and carried into their bedroom.

Harry set Louis down on their bed gently, although the waves of possessiveness flowing through him made it hard for him to not throw Louis down on the bed.

"Mine," he growled, before crawling onto the bed and littering Louis' body with kisses.


	29. separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which louis and harry are separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a stereotypical little military fic
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

They cuddled all night.

Louis tried not to cry and Harry pretended he didn't notice Louis' few tears. He cuddled Louis closer, feeling tears well up in his eyes too. 

"Please don't cry," he whispered softly into Louis' ear. 

Louis sniffled and buried his face into Harry's chest. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you, bug, but I need to go, you know that." Harry hugged Louis tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, and I'm so worried about you," Louis said. "So many things can happen to you, Haz."

"This time it's not remotely dangerous. Nothing's gonna happen to me. I promise," Harry reassured him.

Louis pouted. "Okay," he mumbled. 

They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, dreading Harry's departure for his 18 month-long deployment.

The next morning, Louis, Harry, Louis' family, Harry's family, and their best friends Niall, Zayn and Liam all drove down to the airport. The entire car ride, Louis was snuggled up against Harry, trying not to break down in tears.

When it was time to leave, Harry went around hugging everyone who had come to see him off. Anne and Louis were both already crying at the time. Harry's fellow soldiers gave them sympathetic glances and patted Harry on the back, saying, "Couple minutes left, Styles."

Once Harry had said goodbye to everyone except Louis, he approached his sobbing boyfriend, who immediately latched onto him. Harry hugged him tightly, feeling like he was going to cry himself. 

Louis buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, boo." Harry kissed Louis' forehead before Louis had to be forcefully pried off Harry so that Harry could get on his flight. By this time Louis was bawling his heart out while Jay was hugging him, trying to calm him down. 

Harry sent the group one last wave and blew Louis one last kiss before he turned and entered the gate.

*****

Dear Louis,

I'm writing this on the plane. I miss you so much right now, even though I just saw you half an hour ago. It drives me absolutely crazy when you're not in my arms, that's the kind of effect you have on me. I can't imagine how I'm going to last 18 months without you. I miss you like crazy, all I want right now is to cuddle with you in bed. I love you so much and I miss you so much too. 

all the love,

Harry .x

-

Dear Harry,

I miss you so much too. After you went into the gate I was crying my heart out, everyone was staring at me. I cried all the way home and I eventually fell asleep, my eyes were too tired from all the crying. I don't see how I can survive 18 months without you too, you're my world and I just want you to cuddle with me. I'm living with Niall now, the house is too lonely without you. The good thing about living with Niall is obviously he's a big Irish ball of sunshine, and Liam and Zayn are right next door. Bad thing is that you know Nialler, he's always hungry and keeps stealing my food. Obviously before he would steal my food but it's even worse now that I'm with him in the same house. I love you Hazzie, I miss you so much.

love,

Louis .x

-

Dear Lou,

The weather here is so extreme. It's so fucking hot in the day and so fucking cold at night. At night I really, really wish I was cuddling you, you're so warm and cuddly and cute like my own personal teddy bear. We don't have personal teddy bears here and I wish you could be with me. I wish I could fill my letter with interesting details, but nothing much has happened. I've gotten to know the boys more and they're such great people. It's awesome hanging out with them. Not as awesome as hanging out with you, though. I miss you so much it's driving me crazy. I love you.

all the love,

Harry .x

-

Dear Harry,

I hope you're doing okay in that kind of weather. Make sure to wear extra clothes at night so you don't get sick. I wish I was cuddling with you too, I'm so not used to sleeping without you next to me. Your fellow soldiers sound like nice people, I'm glad you're starting to fraternize and make friends. You said you don't have anything interesting to write about, but I have so news from home. Daisy lost another tooth and Phoebe has one that's starting to get loose. Fizz joined the photography club and now she can't stop taking pictures of us, Lottie's going crazy and they fight a lot. Niall, Zayn, Liam and I hang out a lot now, it's so much more convenient now that we live next door to each other. Sometimes watching Zayn and Liam makes me feel a little jealous because they're together and we aren't, and I kind of feel a little guilty about being envious of two of my best friends. I wish you were here. Niall says hi. I love you.

love,

Louis

-

a few months (and letters) later

-

Dear Louis,

James, one of my buddies, got really homesick last night and started crying. We all started crying too, I miss you and mum and Gemma and Niall and Zayn and Liam and Jay so much. I even miss all your little sisters, even though they get kind of annoying sometimes. Don't tell them I said that. It makes me feel better that I'm not the only one homesick here, literally everyone is. We share stories about our families and I always talk about you. Somehow it makes me miss you more but less at the same time, describing you to the boys makes it feel like you're right here with me, but you're not and I wish you were. Tell Niall I said hi back. I love you.

all the love,

Harry .x

-

Dear Harry,

I feel sad for all your buddies and their families, they must really miss each other just like I miss you. Phoebe got sad today because you weren't around and she couldn't braid your hair, luckily Gemma stepped in and let Phoebe braid her hair. Your sister is an absolute lifesaver. Liam and Zayn got into a fight and now Liam's staying over with us for a bit. I'm worried about them but I think it should all work out fine, they love each other so much. I saw a frog and I thought of you. Miss you and love you.

all the love,

Louis .x

Louis sighed as he walked to the post office to drop off the letter. Harry had been gone for a couple of weeks and Louis missed him like crazy. He enjoyed living with Niall, but he wished that he was with Harry. Niall was his best friend and Louis loved him to pieces, but Harry was the love of his life and being separated from him for so long was hard. 

He pulled out his phone and looked at his wallpaper, a picture of Harry. Harry didn't know that Louis had taken that picture of him, and Louis had managed to capture Harry's natural beauty - the wild, crazy but somehow perfect curls, emerald green eyes, adorable dimples.

Louis couldn't wait to see him.

Harry missed Louis like crazy, too. He was in a completely new environment with people he didn't know very well, and the conditions were harsh. He had to admit, he'd regretted joining the military on more than one occasion - if he hadn't joined, he would be back home in England, living with Louis and being able to see his family and friends anytime he wanted.

Harry sighed and fished out his wallet, looking at the picture of Louis he kept in there. Louis looked so happy and beautiful in the picture, with his blue eyes shining and cheeks flushed and his soft, feathery hair blowing in the wind. 

Harry couldn't wait to see him.


	30. in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which louis and harry are in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute little fluff chappie. i like the idea of harry and louis growing up together, so here we go
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

Harry and Louis were cuddling under the blankets on Harry's bed.

They usually hung out at Harry's house because Harry only had one sibling while Louis had six, and it was a lot quieter and calmer without hordes of girls (and one baby boy) around.

Harry lay on his back, Louis lying on his chest. Harry had one hand behind his head and one hand absentmindedly combing through Louis' hair. Louis was snuggled up against Harry's chest, enjoying his boyfriend's warmth and musky smell. 

They'd been dating for a few months now, but they'd been best friends for a long time before that. Harry had always crushed on Louis and Louis had always crushed on Harry, which was pretty apparent to their other best friends, Niall, Zayn and Liam. However, it had taken several years and a lot of interference from the other three boys until Harry and Louis had confessed to each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked softly.

"How we met," Louis said.

Harry chuckled quietly. Both boys remembered the day quite clearly, although they'd been quite young when they'd first met.

-

*fifteen years ago*

Harry was dressed up in layers of puffy coats, his head covered in a snug beanie and his neck protected by a warm scarf. His hands were covered in gloves and he had his boots on, and he waddled after Gemma into the snow, squealing when Gemma picked up a bit of it to throw at Harry.

Harry immediately got to work throwing some snowballs back, and the siblings yelped and laughed as they pelted snowballs back and forth (Harry getting hit quite often and Gemma quite not as often, since Gemma was older and more able). After a while, they both got a little tired and they sat in the snow, taking a break.

Gemma suddenly told Harry, "I need the bathroom. Stay here and don't go anywhere, don't follow anyone, understand?"

Harry nodded. Gemma stood up and patted the pom-pom of Harry's beanie before heading off to the park's bathroom. Harry watched her disappear before turning back to the snow, tossing it around in his hands. He didn't know what to do and his butt was starting to get cold from sitting on the snow, but he didn't really want to stand up either.

His thoughts were distracted when he heard an adorable little giggle. He looked over at the source of the sound, and saw a little boy with a woman who was probably his mother. The boy was wrapped up in warm winter clothing too, so Harry couldn't really see his face, but Harry could see the boy's beautiful blue eyes and was immediately fascinated with them.

Harry was bored, and he was curious about the little boy, who seemed to be very happy as he made a snowman with his mother. They weren't too far away from where Harry was and Gemma would still be able to find him, so Harry waddled over to say hello, but his foot got caught in the snow and he fell over right in front of the little boy and his mom. He mumbled, "Oops."

The little boy hid behind his mother, but peeked his head out and said shyly, "Hi." Harry's heart thumped a little. The boy's voice was so soft and high and raspy and endearing.

The mother held her hand out to Harry, who took it gratefully. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked kindly. "What are you doing here all alone?"

" 'm not alone," Harry said, voice muffled in his scarf. He got up and brushed the snow off. " 'm here with my sister Gemma, but she went to the bathroom." 

"Well, she better come back quickly. It's not very wise of her to leave you here tripping in the snow right in front of our snowman, is it, dear?" 

Harry blushed at the mother's words and looked at his feet. "I - I just wanted to come say hello."

"That's alright, dear. What's your name?"

"Harry," Harry said.

The mother nudged the little boy, who poked his head out a little further and said bashfully, "I'm Louis."

Louis took one look at Harry's emerald green eyes, wild chocolate curls, and beautiful dimples, and felt his heart thump, too. 

"Hi Louis, nice to meet you," Harry said, smiling at Louis. Louis returned a shy little smile.

"Are you guys building a snowman?" Harry asked, turning to the half-completed snowman.

"We are! Would you like to help, Harry?"

The three ended up completing the snowman together, Harry chatting with Louis while Louis answered, still feeling a little shy and bewildered around the curly-haired boy. Jay watched them with a twinkle in her eye.

Louis slowly started to warm up to Harry and the two boys talked away.

When they were almost finished, Gemma ran over and called, "Harry, what are you doing disturbing those nice people over there?"

"He's not disturbing us, he's just making new friends," Jay said. "Are you the sister that Harry speaks of?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Jay, and this is Louis. Harry just came over to say hi and now he's helping us build our snowman," Jay explained.

"Hi Gems!" Harry said cheerfully. 

Gemma checked her watch. "Harry, mom's about to come and get us."

"Awwww." Harry pouted.

"Don't be sad, dear. If you want to play with Louis again, I can give your mother my number and you guys can see each other again," Jay said.

Harry and Louis' eyes lit up. "Yay!" they cheered in unison, Harry very loudly and Louis a lot quieter.

Jay smiled knowingly. Anne came along a few minutes later, and, as promised, the two mothers exchanged numbers. Harry, Gemma, and Anne left, Harry waving and waving at Louis as he had to be forcefully dragged away. Louis had gotten a little shy again, and was hiding behind Jay as he waved.

-

Harry and Louis hung out a lot after that, even though Louis was a few years younger. When Harry started school, they had to be separated. However, Louis was really smart and had managed to skip a couple of grades, so he and Harry were in the same year and spent a lot of time together.

"You know, I think that's the day I started liking you," Louis confessed. "When I saw you, I just... realized you were special."

Harry grinned. "I know. Jay told me that she never saw you warm up to someone so fast, you were so shy and quiet."

Louis shrugged. "I said you were special."

"Mhmm." Harry's heart warmed and Louis' words. "I think the day I met you was probably the best day of my life."

"When you said you liked me, that was probably the best day of my life," Louis said shyly.

"Awww," Harry cooed. "You're such a sap."

"I get it from you." Louis hid his face in Harry's chest as his cheeks started to redden. 

Harry smiled fondly at Louis, and, without thinking, said something that he'd been thinking about saying for a long time. "I love you."

Louis tensed, and Harry's heart started to race. Oh no. I shouldn't have said that, Louis obviously doesn't love me back, I -

Louis tilted his head up and said, "I love you too."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, heart filling up with happiness once he heard those words leave Louis' mouth. Louis leaned up and their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss, full of love and dreams and hopes for the future. 

They pulled away slowly and put their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"God, you're beautiful," Harry said after a while.

Louis blushed and looked away. Harry cooed and pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek. "You're so adorable, boo. Like a little baby hedgehog."

Louis pouted cutely and turned to face Harry again. " 'm not a hedgehog."

"You are, you're exactly like a hedgehog." Harry pulled Louis closer. "My hedgehog."

"Well, you're a frog, then," Louis said in retaliation.

Harry huffed. "Fine. As long as I'm your frog."

"My frog," Louis confirmed, then leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you," Harry mumbled against Louis' lips, just so he could hear Louis say it again.

"I love you too," Louis said, making Harry smile widely and Louis flush. 

Harry cuddled Louis closer and tucked his head under Harry's chin, his arm circling Louis' waist and gently rubbing his sides. 

He felt so happy that they'd confessed their love for each other. They'd already been dating, but maybe Harry had felt unsure of whether Louis was really dating him or not. But they'd said their 'I love you's and now Harry knew that Louis was his, truly his. He bent down and planted a kiss on Louis' forehead. "Mine," he murmured softly.

"Yours," Louis agreed.


	31. cuddle bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which louis is harry's cuddle bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a rather short, fluffy chapter.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this! all the love .x

Harry liked to make lists.

It made him feel more organized, and he liked structure. He made lots and lots of lists, and on top of every to-do list he made in the morning were the two words cuddle and Louis. 

Of course, the name Louis showed up a lot in Harry's list. tickle Louis. kiss Louis. cook for Louis. make Louis smile. love Louis.

Cuddling was one of Harry's and Louis' traditions. They didn't go a day without doing it and Harry had fondly nicknamed Louis his 'cuddle bug' because Louis was always so warm and snuggly and cuddly and ready to cuddle on the couch for hours.

Harry came home after a long day from work and he was aching for a cuddle. He opened the door to their house, took off his shoes, and placed his things on the counter.

Louis poked his head out of the kitchen, fringe falling into his eyes cutely. "Hey."

"Hey, bug," Harry said, yawning. "Whatcha doing?"

"Making dinner," Louis said, returning to the kitchen. "I'm nearly done."

"Oh, good." Harry walked into the kitchen and hugged Louis from behind, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll go change into something more comfortable and I'll help you set the table, okay?"

"Yep." Louis turned around and pecked Harry on the lips. "Love you."

Harry untangled himself from Louis and headed to their bedroom, changing into a hoodie and sweatpants, then headed to the dining room to set the table.

As they ate, they shared the things that had happened in their day.

"I'm so tired, I need cuddles," Harry said nearing the end of dinner. "I need my little cuddle bug."

"Cuddles," Louis agreed. "Movie, too?"

"Sounds great." Harry grinned. "How about you choose a movie and I'll wash the dishes?"

Louis frowned. "No, I can wash the dishes, you're tired today -"

"Nope," Harry interrupted. "You made dinner and you deserve a break."

Louis pouted but he knew that Harry wasn't about to give in, so he agreed reluctantly. Harry picked up their dishes and brought them to the kitchen while Louis opened their movie drawer and started flicking through the movies.

When Harry came out, Louis was sitting on the floor, a conflicted look on his face. He was holding two DVDs in his hands and frowning. Harry chuckled. "Can't decide?"

Louis looked up at him, and held up the two DVDs. "Which one do you want?"

Harry laughed, seeing Louis' movie choices. "Lion King and Sleeping Beauty?"

Louis pouted cutely. "Hazzie," he whined.

"Okay, okay, my little Disney lover," Harry said. "Sleeping Beauty."

Louis popped the disc into the DVD player and then padded over to the couch where Harry was already sitting. Harry had turned off most of the lights in the house for a better environment and he opened his arms, motioning for Louis to sit on his lap.

Louis plopped himself onto Harry's lap and made himself comfortable, curling up into a little ball and tucking his head underneath Harry's chin. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and sighed contentedly as the movie started playing.

Halfway through, both Louis and Harry were getting sleepy, so Harry turned off the television and carried Louis up to their bedroom. He set Louis down on the bed and went off to turn off the lights in the house, then returned to crawl into bed next to Louis.

Louis immediately held out his arms and made grabby hands. "Cuddle."

Harry smiled fondly and pulled Louis close, wrapping his arms around Louis' torso and tucking his chin over Louis' soft, feathery hair.

They both closed their eyes, although they weren't falling asleep. Harry was absentmindedly drawing shapes on Louis' sides when an idea popped up in his head. He carefully stuck his hand underneath Louis' shirt and gently ran his hand up and down Louis' sides.

Louis squealed and freed himself from Harry's grip, but Harry immediately pulled him back and whispered into Louis' ear, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from your tickles," Louis said, wriggling around as he tried to escape.

"Noooooo, you're my cuddle bug and you're going to give me cuddles," Harry demanded, but he gently started tickling Louis again.

Louis tried desperately to push Harry's hands away. "Noooooo, stop!" he giggled, rolling and squirming around in Harry's arms.

"Can't help it, you're soooooo cute," Harry said, laughing. 

"Noooo, you're a big meanie," Louis whined, giggling hard. Harry pouted at the name and stopped, returning his arms around Louis' waist and cuddling him close.

"I'm not a big meanie," Harry said.

"You are," Louis affirmed, although he was probably going to get punished for that.

"I'm not! Say I'm not a big meanie!" Harry started tickling Louis and Louis squealed. 

"Y-you're not a big meanie!" Louis squeaked out, writhing around and then sighing in relief when Harry stopped tickling.

"That sounds more like it," Harry said, cuddling Louis. Louis pouted, but he snuggled up to Harry's chest.

"Nighty night, Haribo."

"Night, cuddle bug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished uploading all of my wattpad works onto here! except for valentine's, cause i haven't written part two yet. it'll be here soon! 
> 
> if you wanna read part one of valentine's, it's on wattpad. under the same book name and username!


End file.
